


Monster Musume: Redemption

by CowboyWeeb



Category: Daily Life With Monster Girls, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Flirty, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyWeeb/pseuds/CowboyWeeb
Summary: Seth is an ex-con, trying to maintain a good life as a construction worker in Montana. He gets the opportunity to be a host for some liminals. He sees this an opportunity to be seen as something else rather than a criminal. Of course, things are more challenging than it seems when dealing with liminals, especially female ones. Seth isn't the brightest bulb, but he tries to be the best for them and show them a good time.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Meet Seth

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a lot of inspiration from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia and Monster Musume for these characters. Monster Musume is such a great anime, so I wanted to write some fic on it featuring my own original characters.

“Uhhhhh, this is boring,” Agent Smith complained. 

“Hey, you volunteered for this assignment,” said FBI agent Chris Dawson. “This is what you should have expected.”

“Still, we have been going from construction site to construction site,” Smith groaned. “Watching the same guy go to work, go home, its the same thing every time!”

“It’s important to gather all the information about him before we approach him,” Dawson replied sternly. “I don’t know how they do it in Japan, but here in America the FBI likes to be efficient.”

The two agents were sitting in a car, watching construction workers working on a project. The construction work was full of human workers, but also liminal workers. Ever since the interspecies exchange act was introduced, businesses had been hiring liminals to work for them, construction companies especially liked to hire the muscular liminals, like ogres, orcs, and minotaurs for their project. However, in order to protect human workers rights, they had to hire a certain amount of humans as well. 

The agents focus wasn’t on the liminals or the boss, it was on one man. A construction worker in great shape that looked like he could be a bodyguard or bouncer with his height alone. He was putting up a wall with an orc, and the orc only had him by a few inches.. He was toned fairly well, but had a workmans belly from all the fast food. He also has short black hair. He also had a red beard that shined brightly. 

The U.S. was still trying to adjust to recent introduction of liminals, and Smith had been brought over from Japan to help out with this job, temporarily. She had her own problems to deal with in Japan. 

“Look, his parole officer gave us all we need to know about him,” Smith said as she pulled out the person of interest file. “Name, Seth Vinyard, age, 25 years old. Born in Montana. Did 6 years at San Quentin prison in Californian, was supposed to serve 15 years, but got out surprisingly very early. Moved back to Montana after he got out and has been working at a construction company since then.”

“And you know what he did to get himself in there right?” Dawson asked. 

“Armed robbery,” groaned Smith. 

“But, he also joined the Aryan Brotherhood when in prison,” Dawson said. 

“So?” Smith asked. “That’s the gang most white guys join in prison, his file states he got his tattoos removed immediately after release and distanced himself from them.”

“So, we have to make sure he doesn’t have any contacts with that gang or anyone related to it,” Dawson explained.

“I think his parole officer would have found out by now,” Smith said. “Besides, you did read what happened before he was released. The leader and a couple gang members were found carved up. Funny how he got released only a matter of weeks after that.”

“There’s no evidence linking him to that,” Dawson said. 

  
  


“Regardless, he’s left any life of crime behind him,” Smith commented. “Look at him, he gets up, goes to work, then goes home, he doesn’t go to any bars, doesn’t go to parks, the only other place he goes to aside from his house is the grocery store, a fast food joint now and then, and the parole office.”

“Still, we have to be thorough, it’s important,” Dawson said. 

“Look, I know you Americans are concerned, but you need to learn to relax,” Smith said. “We’ve watched him long enough, I say we introduce ourselves.”

“You sure we aren’t going too quick?” Dawson asked. 

“Please, I’ve done this before,” Smith said with a smile.

****

It was 9:00pm when Seth left the site. He was beat, and he was always the last one to leave. He was a man who wanted to make sure they got as far as they could go for the day. He also liked to help clean. He had nothing else to do plus he got paid to stay late. Normally he got out about 8 or earlier, but when the boss asked for volunteers to help clean, he gladly did it. He owed the boss a lot, he gave him this job, which helped pay the bills and keep him out of prison. As he pulled into the driveway of his house, all he wanted to do was sleep.

The house he lived in was a nice little place just outside of Bozeman near the woods. He didn’t have many neighbors, but he liked it that way. Less people meant less of a chance to attract the wrong crowd. He opened the door of his house and walked to the kitchen. He figured he would eat an apple before bed, a little fruit never hurt anyone. 

“Evening Mr. Vinyard.”

Seth turned to the voice in the dark and flicked on the light. He saw two people sitting at the table in the kitchen. One was a man, white, with a smooth haircut and was wearing a grey suit. He looked like the type of guy who would be in the army, he had a strong jawline and dark hair. The other was an Asian lady who was wearing sunglasses inside, she was wearing a black suit and had a cup of coffee near her. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Seth yelled. “And what the fuck are you doing in my house?”

The two figures pulled out their badges. Seth didn’t recognize the Asian ladies badge, but the man’s was a law enforcement badge, and it said FBI on it. Seth shuddered, what the hell was the FBI doing here?

“Now look, I know my rights,” Seth said. “First, I want to see the warrant you have to enter my house, secondly, if you try to pull that probable cause shit, I got nothing here. My parole officer already inspected the place for drugs and I passed. I got clean urine, and if you planted anything I’ll know.”

“Relax Mr. Vinyard,” the man said. “You aren’t in trouble, in fact, we want to offer you something.”

Seth looked at them with suspicion. He didn’t like this one bit. Since that man was FBI, he would have access to his record, and the only reason why fed boys like him would come to an ex-con like him is because they need him to be a mole or a rat. But who the fuck was the other person. 

“Have a seat Mr. Vinyard,” the lady said. 

Seth sat down slowly, still eyeing them. 

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the lady said. “This is FBI Agent Christ Dawson and I am Agent Kukoro Smith, interspecies exchange coordinator from Japan. Do you know what liminals are?” 

“No shit, I work with a lot of them,” Seth said sarcastically.

“And are you aware of the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Act?” she asked.

“I read the news,” Seth said. “Now my turn for a question, what the hell do you want?”

“Seth, we know you’ve applied for the program,” Dawson said. “But have been rejected.”

“They told me ex-cons were a risk,” Seth said. “Can’t blame them, and I figured it was a long shot anyways.”

“Now don’t be sad Mr. Vineyard,” Smith said with a smile on her face. “We are here to tell you that after careful consideration and reconnaissance, you are now approved.”

“What?!” Seth said, shocked. 

  
  


That was news he was not expecting to hear. He had given up after he first applied. 

“We’ve been watching you Mr. Vineyard,” Smith said. “We had to make sure you weren’t violating your parole without your officers knowledge.”

“Well, I did get out for good behavior,” Seth said with a grin.

“Allegedly,” thought Dawson. There had been something very strange about how a man who was supposed to serve 15 years in San Quentin gets out after 6 years. However, the circumstances surrounding that were unknown to him.

“Is there any financial assistance with this program?” asked Seth. “I mean I make good money in construction, but still an extra mouth to feed and take care of can take a toll.”

“Keep your food receipts, we will reimburse you for that,” Dawson said. “And any changes we have to make to your house to accommodate the liminals will be done free of charge.”

“Sweet!” Seth thought. That was going to make things a little easier. 

“So, what liminal will I be getting paired up with?” Seth asked. 

“Well, while you are approved, the challenging part is finding one that wants to stay with you,” Dawson said. “Being that you are an ex-con, many are weary of staying with you.” 

“Understandable,” Seth muttered. 

While he expected that it still hurt a little. Once you were a convict, that’s all every person saw. He had worked hard to get a job, and live a good life. Sure he had joined a prison gang back in prison, but he was no longer affiliated with them. And they sure as hell didn’t want anything to do with him that was for sure. But it was nice to know that he was approved for the program. Now all he had to do was wait.

“Well, thanks for telling me that I am approved,” Seth said. “Now, I’ve got to get up early for work tomorrow, let yourselves out.” 

He then went to his room and flopped into bed. He was tired, but excited. He would be a host family. He had seen people with their liminals all over the place. He just hoped he would be a good one. However, his knowledge on liminals was fairly slim. While he worked around them, he never really interacted with many so he had no idea about what sort of traits they have. He decided to stop thinking about it now, he was beat and that would be an issue future Seth would deal with. 

*****

The next day was pretty average for Seth. He got up, went to work, nothing special. Though when he got home he was surprised how quickly Smith and Dawson had altered his house. Originally he was living in a small single story house that really only had one room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. It was the type of house you would find in a trailer park. They not only added another room, but another story as well. When he asked about the extra story, they said it was an attic for storage. He didn’t argue with that logic, then again he didn’t have much stuff anyway, but his guest might have a lot of stuff. He met up with Dawson and Smith who were supervising construction. 

“Ah Seth, good news!” Dawson said. “You are finally getting a liminal to host.”

“Sweet! What are they?” Seth asked. 

“An elf,” Smith said. 

Seth bursted out laughing. 

“An elf?” he said in between laughter. “Like one of Santa’s little helpers? Or the ones that make cookies in trees?”

“Think more like  _ Lord of the Rings _ , where they are human and not short,” Dawson said. “And they really hate those stereotypes, so I would advise you to keep your mouth shut when you see her.”

“Her?” Seth asked. 

“Yes you will be hosting a female elf, that’s not a problem is it?” Dawson asked. 

“Of course not,” Seth said. “I just didn’t think any females would want to be living with an ex-con.”

“She picked you especially,” Smith said. “She seemed very intrigued by you.”

“Oh really?” Seth said in a flirting tone raising his eyebrow.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Dawson said. “You can’t sleep with them.”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey! Who said anything about that?” Seth said nervously. 

“You can’t harm them at all, so the act of sex falls under that,” Smith explained. “They are a representative of their species. If you engage in any sexual activity, she’ll be deported, and you’ll go to prison.”

“All that for a little afternoon delight?” Seth asked jokingly. “Even when it’s consensual?”’

“You gotta ask yourself, is liminal pussy worth prison time?” asked Dawson. 

Seth thought a little more about it, definitely wasn’t worth prison time. Then another thing came to his mind. 

“Hey wait, you ain’t setting me up with any children are you?” he asked. “I mean, I’m no pedophile, but last thing I need is some piece of jailbait trying to flirt with me.”

“Relax, she’s over 18, she’s about 70 years old since elves tend to live longer than humans, but she doesn’t look that age at all because they age at different rates than humans,” Smith said. “Still, keep it in your pants. Now, we have some contracts for you to sign, so come inside.”

Seth sighed, he wasn’t even thinking of something like that. Then again, he had seen some liminals around Bozeman, and damn they were pretty. He had seen a few Lamias now and then, along with some harpies, and one species which looked like a mix of an actual tiger lady, she had long claws, skin that had tiger stripes along with fur, but didn’t know what they were called. Bozeman really didn’t have many female liminasl though, most of the liminals here were males who came here for the construction agency to work. So actually having a liminal in his house was going to be interesting. Seth had never seen an elf before, he had no idea how they acted or what they did. However, if they were more human that some of the liminals that he worked with, then she shouldn’t be in too much trouble. 

“What the hell can an elf do?” he thought. “They can’t be that much trouble.”


	2. Meet Irina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets a liminal, and it's a dark elf. Oh boy

The end of the week had arrived, and it was Seth’s day off. His interspecies exchange liminal ws arriving today and he was nervous. This was a big chance for a guy like him. He was curious though about what he could do with them? Since he was an ex-con and on probation, he couldn’t take the liminal to bars or anything, since that could mean he could get arrested. He worked a lot as well, but he told his boss that he might need time off or reduced hours so he could spend some time with the liminal. His boss was fairly chill about it, in fact he had done the boss a huge favor before which got him on his good side. So no more late nights, unless it was absolutely necessary. Seth had proved himself to be a hard worker, and that’s why the boss also appreciated him. The boss knew that Seth would ask for time off and for reduced hours only if it was necessary. Seth had spent the day cleaning his house, getting it ready for his guest. He vacuumed, dusted, even cleaned the toilet. He also used a lot of Febreeze which made the house smell like a florist shop exploded. It would be worth it though, first impressions were everything. He really didn’t have any fancy clothes, but he did have a nice Hawian shirt and a good pair of jeans to wear. He then was sitting on his couch, watching old episodes of _The Simpsons_ on DVD. He didn’t have cable, so a lot of the stuff he watched was on an old XBOX 360 and movies and TV shows he got from either the public library, thrift stores, or even bargain bins at Walmart. He made good money, but didn’t see the need for any streaming services or cable. It was late in the afternoon, he was watching the episode where Steamed Hams was introduced, when he heard a car pull up. He jumped up and looked outside, there was a black SUV approaching his house. A government car. He opened the door and stepped outside. The SUV pulled up to his driveway and stopped. Agent Dawson then stepped out of the car.

“About time you showed up,” called Seth. “Where’s Smith?”

“She had to go back to Japan, something is always happening there,” Dawson replied. “But she’ll be in close contact to help with any problems or questions.”

“Doubt it,” Seth thought. “Elves can’t be that much trouble, I mean aren’t they all fancy and honorable?”

The passenger door then opened, out stepped the elf, slowly revealing herself into the light. Seth was taken aback. The elfs skin was dark, it looked like what the night looked like on a full moon. She was also gorgeous. She looked like she could be a model. Her face was smooth, and she had high cheekbones. The rest of her body was curvy, with her hips and breasts having a perfect ratio to each other. They were big and curvy, god Seth hadn’t seen a body like that before in real life. For a 70 year old, she looked like a goddamn curvy 25 year old She was also very tall. Seth was 6 foot 5, this elf was about his height, though she was wearing heels so he was dwarfed a few inches by her. He had never met a girl as tall as him before, back in college he was the tallest guy on campus, and no girls came even close to his height That shattered what he originally thought about how tall elves were. She was also wearing what looked like a black business suit, with a red tie for her chest, but had a black skirt on and nylon stockings on her legs. Seth could feel his heart beating, while the naughty thoughts inside his head were telling him all sorts of dirty stuff. 

“Seth, this is Irina,” Dawson said. “Irina, meet Seth.”

Seth snapped out of his trance, and found himself back in reality. 

“Howdy,” Seth said cheerfully.

He extended out his hand to shake. Irina looked at his hand, then stared into his eyes. Seth just noticed that her eyes were a shade of purple, and hypnotizing. He hadn’t seen beautiful eyes like that before. They shined like a Star Garnet gemstone. A half smile came to her face. She slowly extended her hand and shook his hand. 

“Charmed,” Irina said with a voice that seemed to cut like obsidian. 

He shook her hand for a bit, but realized that he should wrap this up. 

“You got any luggage?” he asked. “Because I can carry it in for you.”

“What a gentleman,” Irina exclaimed. “The prison system must have taught you well.”

Seth chuckled. “Yep, taught me to follow orders, keep my head down, and not to drop the soap.”

Irina giggled at that joke. Seth got her bags from the car, he saw five of them. They were pretty big suitcases, all black, and they were heavy. He had no idea what was in them, but he could handle it. He put three under his arm, and the final two were held by his hands. He grunted as he kept them together and hobbled toward the door. 

“Seth, you need any help?” asked Dawson.

“Just open the door,” Seth grunted. 

Dawson opened the door and Seth hobbled in with the bags under his arms, grunting with every step. Irina watched in amusement as this man brought in her stuff. Was he trying to impress her? Human men always tried to impress beautiful women. While Seth hadn’t said anything about her, Irina could tell he was infatuated with her just by how he looked at her and how he talked. He was trying to impress her. She saw it when she shook his hands and looked into his eyes. Seth’s eyes were full of nervousness,and romance. She smiled, perhaps it would be easier than she thought.

“Irina?” called Dawson from the house. “You coming in?”

“Yes, just hold on,” she called.

She then went into the house, with a smile on her face. This host man was going to be fun to toy with.

*****

After getting Irina settled into her room, Dawson then left because he had work to do at the office, leaving Seth and Irina to their own devices. Irina started unpacking and setting up her room, while Seth started making dinner. He was no chief, but he knew how to make basic foods, like spaghetti and meatballs. He had managed to pick up some garlic bread for dinner as well. He didn’t know if elves liked spaghetti, but then again they were on a cultural exchange, so that meant they would have to enjoy the food of the country as well. It was 6:30pm when he finally finished making dinner. He went to her room and knocked on her door. 

“Yes?” she called.

“Uh, dinner’s ready just to let you know,” Seth said. 

“I’ll be out in a bit,” she replied. 

“Cool, cool,” Seth said. 

He then went to set the table. He wondered what she was doing in there? He was also wondering what the hell an elf needed all that stuff in her suitcase for? 

“I wonder if she’s rich?” he thought as he set down the utensils near the plates.

He had heard rumors about elves being very rich and stealthy warriors. Then again, those were from fantasy novels, tv, video games, and of course: anime. She could just be someone who packs a lot to be prepared. He finished setting the table, when he decided to turn on some music. He went over to his vinyl collection to pick an album. Seth had himself a decent vinyl collection, he had collected them throughout college, mostly classic rock albums and old stuff. He still had the same record player that he bought while in college. There was something about vinyls that was just cool, maybe it was the retro feel, or how the needle drop sounded. Or maybe it was because he liked the way classic rock albums sounded on a record player. They just sounded clearer and it made him feel like he was in that era. He had a lot of rock albums, from The Beatles, to Jimi Hendrix, from AC/DC to Motley Crue. However, his favorite band was Creedence Clearwater Revival. The mixture of blues, swamp rock, and rock and roll worked perfectly for them. 

“She is here to learn about culture,” he thought. “So maybe I should give her a taste of some CCR.”

The only problem was choosing which album. He really liked _Green River_ and _Willy and the Poor Boys_ , all had kick ass songs. He smiled though he figured he would start her off with an easy one, _Cosmo’s Factory_ , chalked full of hits like “Run Through the Jungle”. “Heard it Through the Grapevine”, “Looking Out My Backdoor”, and others. This would do. He set the needle on the record, starting with “Ramble Tramble”, and the room filled with psychedelic instrument changes and good vibrations. This song was a good one to get high back in college. He closed his eyes and let the song take him on a trip, swaying his body around like some stoned out hippie. As he continued to sway his body and head, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly and saw Irinina watching him, she was smirking. She was wearing black sweatpants and a grey tank top, that looked like it was about to explode trying to contain her breasts. 

“You always do a dance before eating?” she asked playfully.

“Yes, no! Wait…” Seth was trying to gather his thoughts.

She chuckled. “Relax, now, what have you made for dinner?”

“Ah yes, well I decided that for this night spaghetti and meatballs is a good choice,” Seth explained. “Along with some garlic bread.” 

“Ah, Italian food,” Irina said. “I assume there will be wine?”

“Well, unfortunately I can’t really get that,” Seth said sheepishly. “Can’t risk messing up my parole.”

“Tsk, tsk,” Irina scolded. “And here I thought you were trying to impress me.”

“Now hold on!” Seth said nervously. “I mean, I guess since you are old enough to buy alcohol, you could but I would have to accompany you…”

As Seth continued rambling about the rules and everything he would have to do to get her alcohol, Irina smirked. She could tell he was a nervous man, not just nervous because he was being host, but because she was a beautiful woman. She could see the nervousness in his eyes, she could tell his eyes were trying to avert from looking at her chest. 

“Oh you are just adorable,” Irina chuckled. 

“Huh?” a confused Seth asked.

“Lets eat,” she said with a smile.

Seth regained his thoughts and remembered that he made dinner for her. He showed her to the table and served her. They both ate, making small talk now and then. It had been a long time since Seth had made a home cooked meal. Most of the time his meals consisted of either hamburger helper, fast food, canned fruit and vegetables, and chili. It made him put on a little fat, but his work at the construction sit made him look muscular. 

“So..tell me,” Irina asked. “What’s it like being a felon?”

“Well, you feel like you are under strict scrutiny at all times,” Seth replied. “But at the same time I feel like an average person, I mean I’m not that special”

“What did you go to prison for?” asked Irina.

Seth raised an eyebrow with confusion. “Didn’t they inform you?”

“Oh yes, armed robbery,” said Irina smugly. “But I wanted to hear it from you.”

“Well, yes it was armed robbery,” Seth said in a low tone. “But that’s all I’m going to say.”

“Did you kill anyone in prison?” asked Irina.

“Not at the liability to discuss that,” Seth said quickly. “I will not confirm or deny anything.”

Irina watched him like a tiger watching their prey, like she was trying to get a read on him. Seth stared back at her though, showing off the intensity in his eyes. His time in prison taught him enough to not show any weakness, he didn’t know why this one was curious, but he wasn’t going to back down. 

“Little defensive on the subject aren’t you?” she commented.

Seth sighed. “I’ve just wanted to put my past behind me is all, I don’t need to open up any wounds.”

“My apologies,” Irina said. “I just wanted to know more about my host, is that wrong?”

“Well, no, but maybe you could ask something else that’s not related to me being a felon?” requested Seth.

“Fine, fine,” she said. “How about you ask a question about me?” 

“Ok,” he thought for a moment. “What’s it like being an elf?”

A frown came over her face and her eyebrows furrowed as if she was offended by the question.

“I’m a dark elf,” she said in a low tone.

Seth gulped and asked nervously. “Wha-...what’s….the difference?” 

She looked at him intensely, Seth could she was upset with his comments. “Did you not do your research?” 

“Well, you know, I assumed…..”Seth stammered nervously, but then stopped. His face turned red, he didn’t mean to offend his guest in some way. 

“Assumed what?” she interrogated.

“Well...you know….for humans there’s black people, asian people, hispanic people, and white people,” he replied nervously. “So...I….I….I didn’t think that there was a difference between skin color when it came to elves.”

There was silence, he looked up and saw she was still staring him down intensely. She seemed very offended by his remarked. 

“I’m hurt, how could my host not do any research or at least get to know what they will be hosting,” she cried.

“Look look! I’m- I’m sorry!” Seth blubbered. 

He then heard a snickering, and looked up, Irina had a smile on her face and was laughing. 

“Oh you are just too easy to toy with!” she laughed. “Are you that worried?”

“Well, yeah,” Seth replied. “I mean, this is my first time being a host.”

“Oh you, you are just too funny,” she laughed. 

She laughed for a little while longer, then caught her breath and looked at Seth. 

“To answer your question Seth,” she commented. “Being a dark elf is almost like being a normal elf, with some exceptions.”

“What makes you different, aside from skin color?” asked Seth.

“Well, dark elves prefer to hide in the shadows,” Irina explained. “We don’t like to be seen, unless we want to.”

“Why?” Seth asked.

“We never really got along with our light skinned elven brethren, or others in general,” Irina explained. “Historically we have been portrayed as manipulative, cruel, liars, and of course, enslavers.”

“I see….” Seth replied nervously, he was really unaware of what dark elves were like. This one didn’t seem cruel to him. 

“Oh don’t be nervous, we used to do that all the time,” Irina said. “But of course now that’s fairly frowned upon, of course, we still have our ways.”

“Ok then,” Seth replied. “What does that mean?”

Irina smiled dastardly. “I’ve answered your question, now may I ask one?”

“Sure,” Seth replied. 

“When you were in prison, did you have any ladies throw themselves at you for a conjugal visit?” she asked. 

Seth chuckled. “Nope, none at all.”

“Do you have a girlfriend currently?” she asked. 

“Nope,” Seth replied.

“Really?” asked Irina. “And why is that?”

“You don’t really get to meet a lot of ladies in my line of work,” Seth said. “Not to mention, being an ex-con only attracts the crazy girls who just fetishize you. Not my type in all honesty.”

“And what is your type?” asked Irina. 

Seth looked at her and flashed her a half smile.

“Well, they have to be beautiful,” Seth said. 

“Like me?” she asked with a hint of seduction in her voice. 

Seth chuckled nervously. “Well, ummmm….”

He could see her smiling as he tried to come up with something to say. Irina could see that Seth was blushing. He coughed nervously, trying to think of the right answer. He wanted to say yes, but he was afraid of making her uncomfortable. He was in a hard place. Irina started giggling.

“I’ll take your reaction as a yes,” Irina giggled. 

Seth grinned sheepishly, Irina went back to eating her food and for the rest of the night, they ate, Seth wasn’t really sure what to ask. He only knew a little bit about her, and she wasn’t making things easy for him to find out. She probably just had to warm up to him is all. She was probably nervous, he was an ex-con, so she might be a little nervous. Her cocky attitude and interesting questions could be a cover for her nervousness. He had seen it before back in San Quentin. The new guys always try to act tough to cover the fact that they are pissing their pants in fear. She would warm up to him soon. Finally they finished their meal, and Seth cleared the dishes and was about to wash them when Irina stepped in. 

“I’ll do them tonight,” she said. 

“Oh I couldn’t let you do that,” Seth said. “It is my house.”

“You cooked, I clean,” Irina said. “It’s the least I can do, for being a kind host.”

“Well, thank you,” Seth said. “I might turn in early, I got to wake up early tomorrow. Got to get to the sight early.”

“What will be for breakfast?” Irina asked 

“Well, depends if you are up,” Seth said. “I’ve got frozen waffles and cereal, but if you can cook you can make yourself some bacon and eggs. Sorry I won’t be able to make you anything, big project tomorrow.”

“Understandable,” Irina said. “You get some rest.”

Seth wished her a goodnight then set off to bed. He was beat. It was an interesting dinner, she certainly had some interesting questions. He didn’t know if she was just nervous but if she was flirting with him, then he really hoped that she knew that they couldn’t fuck. He did not need to go back to prison, especially for something that trivial. He got ready for bed, then hunkered under the covers. There was one thing that he couldn’t shake; throughout dinner, Irina kept looking at him. He was the only person in the room, but the way she was looking at him was unnerving. It was as if she was studying him like a biologist studies some species in the wild. It seemed like she was analyzing every reaction of his, every movement. Was she sizing him up or something? He tried not to think too hard on it. He was just being paranoid. She’s just one dark elf, there’s no way they could be that much trouble.

****

The sound of his alarm clock shattered his dream. Seth groggily woke up and turned off his alarm. He hated the sound it made. It sounded like some robotic chicken screeching into his ears, it was annoying. But it got him up. He was beat though, and he had to piss. It wasn’t waking up if he didn't have to take a piss. He stumbled out of his room. The house was quiet, Irina was probably still asleep. He hoped she didn’t stay up too late. He was still half asleep as he approached the bathroom. It seemed no matter how long he slept, he always woke up extremely tired. He always hated that. He opened the door and positioned himself at the toilet. He didn’t have to worry about a fly or anything because he slept in his boxers, which made it easy, no extra work or clothes to move, just the little flap. He took aim, and let loose. Relief swept over him as he pissed. It always felt good. He breathed a sigh of relief, when a scent caught his nose. It smelled like...flowers?

“Did I get an air freshener in here?” he thought. 

“Ahem,” said a voice in the dark.

Seth’s eyes slowly looked to the right and his face turned red. Irina was in there, but she was in the tub. She was lying there in the tub, with a lot of suds. However, Seth could see her breasts, which were outstanding. They looked like two glorious orbs, perfectly sized double d breasts, poking right out of those bubbles. It was like a picture from an old _Playboy_ magazine. Seth’s jaw slacked, for he was dumbfounded. 

“See anything you like?” said Irina smugly. 

It was at that moment, Seth’s brain caught up with reality. He had just barged in while Irina was taking a bath, and pissed in front of her, she was looking at his dick, and he was staring at her breasts. His eyes went wide with terror. 

“Oh fuck!” he yelled. 

He hiked up his boxers and scrambled towards the door. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he wailed. “I’m…..”

There was a crunch as Seth’s face connected with the door. In his haste, and panic, he had forgotten to open the door. His face slammed completely into the door, stopping Seth in his tracks. He slumped to the ground slowly. 

Irina looked at him and then chuckled. 

“Well, the reaction was what I expected,” she thought. “Didn’t expect him to knock himself out though.”

Seth groaned and slowly started to get up. He fumbled with the door handle and stumbled into the hallway, back towards his room. He had to get dressed and go to work. He felt so embarrassed. He had just walked in on his guest, naked. She saw his dick, he saw her naked. It’s not like he had imagined her naked before, but this was completely different. He isn’t a pervert who does stuff like that. It was an honest mistake. He really hoped she would understand. He wondered what Dawson would do if he found out? Would he go back to prison? Over seeing someone naked? Was that grounds for prison? Would that violate his probation? Seth’s mind was all over the place when he heard a knock at his door. He trembled as he approached the door. He opened it, revealing Irina in a pink bathrobe. Her hair was still wet, along with some parts of her body, it seemed she hadn’t dried off much. She had an impassive expression on her face.

“Look, I am so sorry,” Seth pleaded. “I swear I didn’t know you were in there, I swear! I was tired and I didn’t think you would be up this early, and I had to piss, and I swear I didn’t know you were in there. I didn’t think anyone would be in there at this hour, then again I assume that that must be a part of your culture so it’s my fault for not knowing that. And if you are wondering yes I did stare! I tried not to but..!”

Irina put a finger up to his lips, signaling for him to stop talking. Seth shut his mouth. He waited for her to say something . She studied his face intensely. Then put her hands on his face. Seth had no idea what was going to happen. He stared ahead, not saying a word. He could feel sweat starting to drip down his face. She turned his head, and continued looking at his face. She then moved her thumbs to his nose. 

“Ready?” she asked. 

Before Seth could answer, she pressed her thumbs against his nose. There was a crunch and cartilage shifted. Seth yelped and jumped back. His nose hurt, but he could breath out of it now. He looked up at her. She looked at him with that impassive look.

“Your nose got broken when you ran into the door,” Irina said. “Figured I would set it for you. Now come down when you are ready.”

She turned away and went to the kitchen, meanwhile Seth was standing dumbfounded, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 

***

Seth slowly walked to the kitchen. He was terrified to face her. He was wondering if she was going to be passive aggressive, or she was going to use this as black mail? He held his breath as he entered the kitchen. He saw Irina cooking in her bathrobe, she noticed him and motioned for him to sit at the table. Seth sat at the table obediently and waited. She was still cooking. Seth gulped, was she going to poison him? 

“No that’s stupid, she wouldn’t do that,” he thought. 

She then turned around, she had two plates, each having a breakfast burrito. She set it down in front of Seth, who looked at it intensely. She sat at the other end of the table and began eating her burrito. 

“Eat,” Irina said. 

“Look..” Seth started to say.

“Relax,” Irina said. 

“But..” 

“Stop, you are fine,” Irina said. “You were just tired, hence why you were oblivious to someone taking a bath.”

“Yeah, I was,” Seth said. “I really didn’t expect you to be taking a bath this early in the morning.”

“A bath is a good way to start the day,” Irina said. “Of course seeing your reaction to looking at my breasts is even better.” 

Seth laughed nervously as he ate his burrito. He felt so embarrassed, he didn’t know what to say.

“So, what did you think?” she asked. 

“This burrito is really good,” Seth said. “You blended the eggs and bacon, and potatoes pretty well.”

“Not the burrito, my breasts,” Irina said seductively.

Seth felt his face burning. He really didn’t want to answer that question. Obviously he thought they looked amazing, but it was embarrassing to say that outloud. Irina crossed her arms. 

“Well?” she asked impatiently. 

Seth still didn’t say anything. 

“Tell me and be honest or I’ll mention this to Dawson,” she said angrily.

Seth took a deep breath and looked at her.

“They looked amazing!” he blurted out. 

He then went back to eating silently. He felt embarrassed, his face was red like a tomato and his ears were pink from shame. 

“Thank you, I am proud of them,” she said with a grin on her face. “How do you feel?”

“Nervous and terrified,” Seth said. 

“Oh you are just adorable,” Irina said. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t report you to Dawson for something that trivial. I just wanted your honest opinion on them, I was afraid you were scared of them and you thought they were hideous, mostly based off your reaction.”

“I’m terrified of beautiful girls because I’m afraid of messing up,” Seth said. “And plus, I didn’t want you to think I’m a pervert, I swear it was an accident.”

“I believe you,” Irina said. 

“Thank goodness,” Seth thought. 

He continued eating his burrito, it was delicious. She really was a great cook, better than him. He then took a sip of his coffee.

“So, do you need anything?” asked Seth as he sipped. 

“Could I suck your cock?” asked Irina.

Seth looked up and choked on his coffee. He coughed loudly, spewing coffee all over the table. He gasped for air and he looked at Irina, who had a confused look on her face. 

“Wha...what did you say?” he gasped. 

“I asked if you could pass the salt,” said Irina confused. “What did you think I said?” 

“I….never mind,” Seth said and he passed her the salt. 

He was wondering if he was just hearing things, because there was no way in hell anyone would just say that. He really needed to go to bed earlier. 

****

Seth left for work, leaving Irina alone in the house. She watched as he drove away in his truck. A smile spread to her face. She had him right where she wanted him. No one can resist the charms of a dark elf. The moment he laid eyes on her, she had him. All that little stunt she pulled this morning only proved her point. Her plan had worked perfectly, checking to seen when he woke up and planning her bath. He wasn't even suspicious at all. His brain was busy thinking about her rack, and she knew it. Now all she needed was to slowly assert herself, then she would be the one in charge. For years dark elves had been the enslavers and masters of humans. They were always beneath dark elves, they were meant to serve them. She had him shaken up, this man probably hadn’t seen a body like hers in years, let alone the fact he probably hadn’t seen a woman like him since he spent time in prison. The closest thing to a woman he probably saw in prison was some ladyboy. He was completely dumbfounded. Not to mention he just gotten a taste of her naked body with that little glimpse in the bathroom. He was probably going to keep that image in his head for a long time. Not to mention that line about he sucking his cock would be on his mind as well. The best part is that a guy like him will do anything to get another glimpse of that body. They will do anything to please them, to be a good little sub. However, she had to put the next part of her plan in motion. She picked up her phone and decided to place a few calls. Seth was in for a surprise when he gets home. 

****

“Seth, you ok?” asked Jack. 

“Huh?” asked Seth.

Seth had been working hard, which is not unusual for him. However, the problem was is that it was lunch break, and while everyone else went off to eat, Seth was still working, nailing nails into support beams. Jack is the owner of the construction company, he likes to supervise his workers on sight. He is also the one who hired Seth after Seth got out of prison, and his friend. 

“It’s lunch time Seth, that means you can rest,” Jack said. “You don’t have to prove yourself every time.”

“I...forgot my lunch,” Seth said quickly. That was true, in his haste to get out of the house he had forgotten his lunch.

“I’ll order you something Seth,” Jack said. “I can’t have you passing out because of an empty stomach, otherwise OSHA will get on me.”

He chuckled at that last joke, and Seth chuckled too. 

“Well, that would be nice, but what if the other guys get jealous?” asked Seth.

“I’ll order something for everyone, it’s no big deal,” Jack groaned. “Pizza sounds good?”

“Yeah, yeah it does,” Seth said grudgingly.

“Good, now take a goddamn break,” Jack said. 

Seth went over to join his fellow co-workers, who were sitting around. He sat down and noticed they were all looking at him smugly.

“Boss is ordering pizza for us,” Seth said quickly. 

“For us?” said a co-worker named Martinez sarcastically. “How thoughtful, I assume that you forgetting your lunch had nothing to do with it?”

Seth didn’t say anything, but his co-workers knew. They laughed, but Seth knew they were just poking fun at him. They knew Seth was a hard worker, besides they wouldn’t say no to free pizza.

“Seth forgetting his lunch, never thought I would see the day,” said a co-worker named Walker.

“Come one, everyone forgets their lunch now and then,” Seth said. 

“Not you man, you come to work on time, leave late, and most importantly; bring your lunch every day,” Martinez said. “If something makes you forget your lunch, then something is definitely going on in your life.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Seth said. 

“Does it have something to do with that liminal that you got living at your place?” Walker asked smugly. 

“Holy shit! You shacking up with a liminal?” exclaimed Martinez.

The rest of the crew started murmuring in excitement. Seth started sweating. 

“No, no! There is no shacking!” Seth shrieked. 

“Oh you definitely fucking her right?” Walker said.

“No! That’s illegal!” Seth cried.

“Fucking government man,” Martinez said. “They let people fuck horses and animals, but when it comes to girls that have animal characteristics, big no no.”

Pizza then came to the table, the men dug into it. Seth wolfed down two slices of pizza, and calmly collected himself. He had to explain himself and his situation to his co-workers.

“Ok look, yes I do have a liminal living with me and yes it happens to be a girl, I got approved for that interspecies exchange program,” Seth explained. “The reason why I forgot my lunch and was a little worked up was...well...something happened this morning.”

“Oh shit, what happened?” Martinez asked. 

“Well….I...sort of….”Seth was trying to figure out how to put it.

“Fucked her?” Walker asked and the table roared with laughter.

“No!” Seth yelled. 

“Buddy, if you fucked her that’s ok,” Walker said. “We won’t tell the government, but you have to tell us the details.” 

“I didn’t fuck her!” Seth shouted. He was angry, they weren’t letting him speak. “I saw her naked by mistake!” 

A silence fell over the table. Every man’s eyes went wide. Their jaws dropped. 

“You saw her naked?” Martinez said. 

“Holy shit,” Walker exclaimed. “You gotta give us the details.”

“Like what?” asked Seth.

“Oh I don’t know, like what did you see?!” interrogated Walker. “Breasts? Butt? Pussy? The whole package?”

Seth took a deep breath and collected himself. A small half smile came across his face and he looked at his co-workers like a magician about to reveal his trick. 

“Breasts, and they were double D,” he said.

The whole table whooped with glee. 

“Nice my man!” Martinez said, grabbing Seth’s shoulder and shaking him. “It going into the spank bank?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Seth said.

“What are you living with anyways?” Walker asked. 

“A dark elf,” Seth said. 

“A dark elf? What’s the difference between them and a non-dark elf?” asked Martinez.

“You know, I don’t know,” Seth said. “I actually don’t.”

“So you actually saw her naked?” asked Walker. 

“I wouldn’t lie about that” Seth said smugly.

“So tell me, how did you see her naked?” asked Walker.

Seth told them the story about how he wandered into the bathroom while she was bathing, and how he didn’t notice until she said something. 

“It was an honest mistake,” Seth chuckled nervously. 

“You really think that?” Martinez chuckled. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” asked Seth. 

“Buddy, she waited what seemed like a full minute for you to finish before saying anything,” Walker said. 

“She probably didn’t want to interrupt me mid piss,” Seth said. 

“Dude, she didn’t even freak out when she saw your junk, she likes what she sees,” Walker teased.

Seth was confused, what did they mean?

“She wants you man, she let you see her naked and she’s cool with it,” Martinez said. “Buddy, she wants you to take a ride on her.”

“What?” Seth was aghast.

“Don’t deny it dude, she wants you, and now, the ball is in your court,” Walker commented. 

  
  


****

Seth left the worksite at 6 this time. Normally he stayed fairly late to get any extra work done, but this time since he was responsible for a liminal, he figured it was only sensible that he try to get home at a decent hour. At the same time he was terrified of going home, he had no idea what this dark elf was planning. He was terrified that she was going to take revenge in some way. Martinez and Walker’s words also bothered him, she was coming onto him? That she intentionally let him see her naked? It didn’t make any sense though, why would she go through all that trouble? He then remembered they were known for their trickery! 

“Of course!” he thought. “It’s blackmail! She wants to be in charge! So she’ll threaten to paint me as a pervert to Dawson! Then she’ll be able to control me!”

He thought he had everything figured out, until he then realized he had no idea what she would do anyways. He had money, but he didn’t have a lot to make her rich. What would she have to gain if she blackmailed him? He’s an ex-con. Unless she’s a sociopath that wants to send him back to prison, she doesn’t have much to do. He did think briefly that she would use him to kill someone, but then again she would get deported, or even go to prison. He did do quite a few jobs in prison, but he no longer wanted to do that at all. Besides, who the hell would she want him to kill anyways? Regardless of what her intentions were, he would have a talk with her explaining himself. She seemed fine when he left, but he was afraid she was being too kind. He knew it was only right for him to try and explain that it was truly an accident. 

He pulled into his driveway and got out of his truck. He took a deep breath, and marched towards his house. He knew exactly what he was going to say and do. He didn’t know how she would react or what she would do, but he had to be strong. As he approached the door, another thought entered his mind, one he had forgotten about and didn’t mention to his co-workers. It was about how he thought he heard her say, “Would you like me to suck your cock?” Was she actually coming on to him? It had been a long time since he had a girlfriend. This was a tricky situation he was in. Did she really like him though? They had only just met. 

He entered his house and his brain finally snapped back to reality. 

“Ah, you’re home,” Irina said.

Seth was about to say something, when his mind went blank. Irina was wearing a sexy black dress that went down to her thighs. It was tight, allowing him to see every curve of her body. It also had a decent amount of cleavage. He could see the tops of her breasts which squeezed together so tight, they might pop, it looked like something a porn star would wear. This was not what he was expecting to see when he got home. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to him, he couldn’t make heads or tails out of anything. Right now his mind was in a fantasy world that was actually playing out like a porno. He approached her all seductively while she continued to act all sexy. He then pulled her in close to him, to where they would kiss. 

“Hey!” 

Seth’s mind snapped back into reality

“Huh?

“I made you dinner,” Irina said. “Carne asada.”

“What’s that?” asked Seth.

“It’s really good hispanic steak, now enjoy,” Irina said. 

Seth sat down at the table and looked at the steak. It had been ages since he had a steak. Most nights his meals consisted of either fast food, fruit, or anything that was easy to make. So something like this was out of the ordinary. It smelled delicious. He cut himself off a piece and put it in his mouth. The mix of spices, and the juices from the meat came over his tongue, filling with a variety of flavor. He kept chewing it to gain all the flavor from it, then he carved into the steak even more. He tore through it like a homeless man who hadn’t had a meal in yearsHe then heard the sound of a wine being uncorked and saw Irina pouring herself a glass. She looked at him.

“You want me to pour you one?” she asked. 

“No, I’m fine,” Seth said with his mouth full. 

“You really like that steak don’t you?” she asked with a smile. 

Seth nodded his head yes. He could see Irina’s eyes sparkle with his reaction. He swallowed his steak and took a sip of his water. 

“So when were you able to get all this?” asked Seth. “And how did you buy this?”

“They have these wonderful things called phones, and credit cards,” said Irina in a joyful voice. 

Seth looked up. Did she use his credit card? Because that wasn’t good. While he could get reimbursed for the food, if she used his card for anything else then he was going to be in trouble financially. Irina then started snickering. 

“Relax, I’m not an idiot,” Irina snorted. “I know about technology and how to use it, along with the internet. I had some meat brought to the house and I cooked it for you, figured I better start paying you back for hosting me.”

“Well, it’s appreciated but you don’t need to do that,” Seth said. “I mean, aren’t I supposed to take care of you?”

“Sure, you could, but I feel a hard worker like you already has enough on his plate,” Irina said.

“Well, yes, but…” Seth then stopped talking when Irina raised a hand to silence him.

“Relax, also I paid for the food myself,” she said.

Seth’s eyes went wide. She was being way too kind to him.

“Now that’s too much Irina,” Seth said. “I get reimbursed whenever I buy food, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Oh it’s fine, I’ve got money,” she replied. 

“Well still…”

“Lots of money,” she said in a hawkish tone. 

“How much money?” Seth asked suspiciously. 

She smiled with glee. 

“More than you will ever make in a year,” she said in a slightly demeaning tone. 

Seth wasn’t going to complain, but he had a feeling she was bluffing. However, he then hit him; the dress, the dinner, the flaunting of wealth, it seemed like she was trying to impress him! He should have known, she was trying to flirt with him, and was trying to impress him through the use of her body but also money. It was common for someone crushing on another to do everything the person they were crushing on. But was she really wealthy? It seemed to excessive, like she was going out of her way to impress him

“Something on your mind?” Irina asked. 

“Well, I’m just thinking is all,” Seth replied. 

“About what?” 

“Well, I mean….I’m trying to comprehend if you have that much money, I’m just having a hard time believing it.”

“How….how dare you!” she yelled. “You doubt my wealth?!”

Seth shrugged. “I’m just thinking you might be exaggerating. I mean, it’s ok if you have money, but ‘more than I’ll ever make?’ That kinda sounds like you’re compensating for something.”

“You….you…..” Irina was getting flustered. She grabbed her phone and logged into her banking app. She would show him, she was wealthy! She didn’t come to this god forsaken county without her wealth! That was to demonstrate her power! She pulled up her account and marched over to him and showed him the wealth. Seth raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. 

“Impressive, I guess I was wrong,” Seth said. A smile slowly spread to his face and Irina noticed. 

“What are you smiling for?” she growled. 

“Well, I just never seen you that flustered before,” he said with a smirk. “It’s kind of cute.”

Irina’s eyes went wide with shock. She did something dark elves were never supposed to do: show weakness. Her little freakout had exposed her. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, humans like Seth were supposed to be the ones licking her boots, serving her. That exposure of weakness though, meant that Seth was now regaining control. She stormed back to her chair and ate her meal in silence while Seth ate his. They finally finished their meal.

“That was very delicious, you are a good cook,” Seth complimented. 

“Thank you,” Irina muttered. She felt humiliated. 

“I can do the dishes tonight since you cooked,” Seth said. “You can just take it easy.”

Irina didn’t say anything, she just poured herself another glass on wine, and chugged it. Seth knew he had struck a critical blow to her confidence. If her plan was to try and control him, then Seth had thrown a major wrench in her plan, and Seth could tell. He put on the _Green River_ album by CCR and jammed out while he did the dishes. Meanwhile Irina was stewing in her rage, she could not believe she showed weakness. Now the human was the one who felt in control, not her. 

“Get ahold of yourself,” she thought. “He may have won this little victory, but this is far from over.”

She looked over at Seth, who had just finished the dishes, he was smiling like a fool, he was mocking her! Her rage boiled even more. He knew what her plan was, and he was not going to go down without a fight. This man had survived prison being the tough guy, and didn’t bend over for anyone in the joint. 

After he was done with the dishes, they went their separate ways and went to bed. Irina lied in her bed and wrapped herself up in her covers. She was less angry now, and was strategizing. 

She knew humans tended to resist at first, however she still had an ace up her sleeve: her body. Human men were like dogs, they were easily distracted by any object that they get a whiff of. However, she couldn’t rely on it all the time, she had to find a way to slowly assert herself. Seth would go to bed thinking he beat her, but this was far from over.

  
  


****

Seth lied down in his bed. He felt good. That was such a good meal, and Irina was an amazing cook, not to mention that sexy dress was going to give him some good dreams tonight. He had no idea why she reacted that way. Then again, it was money, people didn’t like to talk about money. He hoped he hadn’t offended her at all. Was she really coming onto him though? Because if she was, this meant that he lucked out. He had in his house one of the most beautiful girls ever. He was very glad to have been chosen for this program. He closed his eyes and went into dreamland.

_A Few Days Later_

Seth had gotten off work early today, about 3 pm in the afternoon. They were done way ahead of schedule, and that was perfect. He figured he could spend some more time with Irina. Of course, he was suspecting that she might be planning something. Irina did a lot of the cooking, she made him breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was very kind of her and the food was absolutely delicious. It was like having a world class chef in his house. Seth decided to help out around the house by doing the dishes and doing all the cleaning. He figured it was the best way to repay her for her kindness. Seth did notice that anytime he did some cleaning or did something that made Irina happy, she would do something. It started off with her calling Seth in to check out a new bikini or bra that she bought. Seeing her body in a bikini or a bra really got Seth's fire going. It was like he was looking at a model, seeing how the outfits fit around her curvy tight body. He didn’t know why she was wearing all those outfits. All he was doing was chores and dishes. It was only right for him to do that while she cooked. Then again, there was last night which was a little weird. She was making him roast beef and he could have swore she was not wearing anything under the apron. She greeted him when he got home and hugged him, and he felt everything underneath her. Then when she turned around to continue cooking, Seth saw that lovely ass of hers, and no underwear. He had to take a nice cold shower to calm himself after that.However, Seth tried not to dwell on it too much, he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable. Besides, he didn’t know everything about her, so perhaps she was a model in her free time. 

He was then thinking of what they could do today when he opened the door and his jaw dropped. Irina was doing yoga in the living room. She was doing a split on the floor, wearing tight black yoga pants that emphasized her curves. She was also wearing a hot pink workout bra. He could only see her back, but god damn she was sexy. She turned her head and flashed a smile at him.

“Hello Seth,” she said.

“Ah….ah..” Seth was having a tough time getting words out.

“Get off work early?” she asked. 

Seth nodded, he didn’t want to keep trying to get words out.

“Don’t turn around, don’t turn around,” he repeated in his head. While he really wanted to see her front, at the same time he didn’t want to look like a pervert. 

“Would you come over here for a moment?” she beckoned. 

Finally, the words finally formed in Seth’s mind. “Why?”

“Just come over here,” she beckoned. 

Seth trembled as he went over to her. What did she want? Was she going to show him a split or something? His mind was going at a million miles per hour, until he finally realized he was over there. He stood over her. 

“Could you help me up?” she asked. 

“What?” he asked.

“I’m having a little trouble getting up and I need your help,” she said. 

“Uhhhh, ok,” he said. 

“Just grab underneath my armpits and lift me,” she said.

“Armpits? Those are close to the breasts!” he thought. 

He really had to watch his hands for this. He didn’t want to accidentally grope her. That would be very bad. He carefully reached down and grabbed under her pits and hoisted her up on to her feet. She turned around, revealing the front of her pink sports bra and her enormous breasts trying to be contained. Seth gulped. 

“Thank you lover boy,” she said and she hugged Seth, who froze, unsure of what to do. A hug wasn’t sexual, though he could feel her curves pressing up against him. 

“Is that my new nickname?” he thought. 

She then broke away from him.

“So, what do you want to do?” asked Seth.

She thought for a moment, then a smile that went from ear to ear came over her face. 

“I would like to go shopping,” she said.

****

When Seth had agreed to go shopping with Irina, he was thinking that he would be seeing her try on dresses, instead she took him to a lingerie shop in the mall where she would ask him how she looked in a variety of sexy, skimpy bras, panties, corsets, etc. however he really should seen this coming. Seth felt awkward in the shop, since he was the only guy in the shop. He felt awkward because it looked like all the store-workers were staring at him. He stood there nervously outside the changing room while Irina tried her lingerie on. 

“How does this one look, lover boy?” she asked. 

She came out of the room wearing nylon stockings and heels. The nylons attached to red see through panties, topped with a red bra.

“Sexy!” Seth blurted. 

She smiled at him. He was so nervous, built like a wrestler but afraid of women, it was an interesting combination. 

“Then this one will do fine,” she chuckled. 

She disappeared behind the curtain to change into another set. That was the 15th set of lingerie she bought in a row, because every time Seth gave off the slightest hint arousal, she bought it. This was how she would control Seth, her body. She could literally see his eyes bursting out his head as he drooled over her in those yoga pants. Seth was a man, and man loved sexy women. This lingerie would be perfect for seducing him. He would be hers, all hers, and he would serve her. He would be the perfect little slave.

“How many more are you going to try on?” called Seth. 

“However many turn you on lover boy!” she called back.

“But, that could be every one of those!” 

“Exactly!”

“At least she’s honest,” Seth thought. 

Seeing her in all that lingerie and tight outfits was arousing to him. It was only made even more possible with the image of her naked floating around in his mind. God it was hot. He could only imagine seeing her in those tight, skimpy outfits in bed, feeling her touch, and watching her lips slip around his cock as she sucked him off. Seth snapped out of his vision, he was feeling very hot. He took a deep breath and decided to take a little walk let off some of that sexual tension that was building inside of him. If she was coming onto him, she couldn't have been any more obvious. Of course it could be a ploy to control him, like Azuk warned him about. He was keeping an eye on her tactics, but right now, it seemed like she was winning utilizing her body as a weapon. Then again, if her game was to control him with her body, it wasn’t that bad. He had plenty of images to save in the deepest part of his mind so he could have some pretty kinky erotic dreams. Then again, there was a part of his mind that was thinking that she was flirting with him. He could not get that comment out his head, where he could have swore that she asked to suck his cock. She could be coming onto him and she might want a whole lot more than just a kiss on the lips and a cuddle buddy. She could want a fuck buddy, someone to take a ride on. And Seth was all for that.

Of course Seth didn’t want to jump the gun, her little flirtations could just be a part of her culture, or he was going nuts because he hadn’t been with a woman since he got out of prison. He wanted to fuck so badly, he had blue balls that were maxed out to the point where he was sure that his sperm had evolved from thier tadpole stage to fully grown frogs. God damn Dawson and the laws saying that he can’t have sex with liminals. Elves were close to humans, like really close, so he should be allowed to fuck them without any consequences. It’s not like he was going to fuck a centaur, or an ogre, it was a creature that was fairly close to being a human. That should at least cut him some slack! 

“So people can fuck animals and it’s ok, yet if I fuck a girl that is the closest thing to a human, I go to prison, thanks government,” Seth muttered to himself. 

He was wandering around the dressing room when he saw two teenagers loitering near the dressing rooms. They looked like average teens, in shorts and shirts. THey alsos looked like they were in college, but Seth had a tough time telling because teens were maturing very fast these days to where a 14 year old looked like an 18 year old. His first thought was that they were waiting for their girlfriends, but something didn’t seem right. They were huddled together, looking at something. Seth quietly walked over to them, they didn’t even notice him. He peered over their shoulders and saw they were looking at a phone. He couldn’t see what was on the screen that well, but he could make out that they were looking at a naked chick. 

“Dude, this chick’s body is smoking.”

“I know, god damn she’s fine.”

“I would totally hit that.”

“Fuck yeah dude.”

“Perverts,” Seth thought. “Fuckers must be looking at porn in the store.”

He was about to go, no sense in listening to a bunch of horny teens drooling over porn, when he heard something that caught his attention

“I tell you they are right about dark elves, they are fucking hot.”

“Amen to that.”

He turned around and looked closer at the phone. They were looking at Irina in the dressing room! Seth’s blood began to boil. Part of him wanted to break their necks, and he could do it. He had done it before back in San Quentin. It was easy, like breaking a toothpick. Unfortunately he was pretty positive his parole officer wouldn’t appreciate that. However, he was still pretty strong, and intimidating. He could use that. He cleared his throat and the teens jumped and looked at him. Seth put a friendly smile on his face.

“What are you boys up to?” he asked cheerfully.

“Nothing dude, now buzz off,” said one of the teens.

“Really?” Seth acted all surprised. “Because it looks like there’s a couple of perverts in my midst. 

The teens looked at Seth, their eye brows married and annoyed. 

“Why don’t you just buzz off?” growled the first teen.

“Yeah!” backed up his friend.

“I have a better idea,” Seth said. “How about you boys apologize for perving on a lady in the wardrobe?” 

“And who’s going to make us?” snickered the teen. “You tubby?” 

Seth smiled slyly, these boys were in for it now, of course he had to play his cards right, he didn’t want to end up being arrested. 

“I was actually thinking that store manager behind you will,” he said. 

The boys turned their heads frantically, there was no one there. Acting quickly, he snatched the phone from the first teenager's hands. Their frantic expressions turned to rage quickly.

“Give it back!” yelled one of the teenagers aggressively.

He swung his fist at Seth. Seth could have easily caught it, bent it backwards, and snapped it like a twig, but he had a better idea in mind. The teen punched Seth in the face. He stumbled backwards and slammed into one of the closed changing room doors. He saw stars after that hit and his vision was blurry, but he was fine. He had taken far worse beatings in prison. The teen then tried to get the phone out of Seth’s hand. Seth wouldn’t let go, and that got him another shot to face. His friend began kicking Seth in the gut. Seth gritted his teeth and took the beating. It felt like forever. The teen was about to hit him again in the face, when someone grabbed his arm.

“Leave him alone,” growled Irina. 

She was pretty strong, and she was holding the teen back. The teen was shocked to see this, and Seth could see that he was terrified. Irina though, had the look of murder in her eyes. She was not happy to see her host taking a beating.

“Irina! Wait!” Seth cried. “Don’t hurt them, remember the interespecies exchange bill.”

The teen smiled devilishly. 

“Yeah, you can’t hurt us or else you get deported,” he teased.

Irina muttered something under her breath. Seth couldn’t hear what she said, but he assumed it wasn’t good. 

“Freeze!” 

The teenagers turned around and mall security was there, with the manager of the lingerie store who was furious at a fight breaking out in the store.

Seth smiled at the teens, who turned white with fear.

“Busted,” he cackled. 

*****

Security let Seth go after he revealed that the boys were spying on women in the changing room. They had placed a small camera in the changing rooms, it looked like a snake camera SWAT teams use. Since Seth didn’t fight back, it looked as though the boys had assaulted him for finding them out. Police arrived and arrested the boys for aggravated assault. Seth got scott clean, and he had the injuries to prove that he was the victim. Of course, throughout the entire time Seth was talking to mall security and police, Irina would not take her eyes off him. She watched him intently as he told the authorities everything. 

“You need to go to a hospital sir?” asked one of the officers.

“Naw, I’m good,” Seth replied. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

The beating the teens gave him was a nasty one, he had a black eye on the left side of his face. He had some swelling in the face as well. However, Seth knew how to take a beating, so it wasn’t anything he could live with. Luckily he didn’t lose any teeth, or his eye. 

“I would advise you to get a doctor to check that out,” the officer said as he pointed to Seth’s eye. 

“I’m a registered nurse,” chimed in Irina. “I can check out his injuries.”

Seth did not know that about her, but it was good he finally knew something about her. However, she could just be saying that so they don’t have to stay here any longer. Regardless, Seth wanted to go home and take a nice hot shower. 

“I think I’m in good hands, let’s go,” Seth said. 

He was about to go when he turned to the officers, he had one final request. He whispered to them and they agreed. The officers then brought the teenagers over to Irina, who were looking at the ground all ashamed. 

“Now what do you boys have to say?” asked Seth.

The teens shuffled their feet nervously, and they muttered something. 

“Louder!” Seth ordered. “And look at her.

The teens grumbled and looked at Irina.

“We’re sorry for being perverts,” they grumbled. 

Seth smiled and the teens were escorted away. He looked at her and saw that her expression was aghast.

“Let’s leave,” she said sternly.

She did not sound happy at all. Seth grabbed Irena's purchases and they made their way to the car. The ride back was silent, Irina stared straight ahead not saying anything. Seth looked at her and he was nervous. He hoped he didn’t embarrass her. He just thought it would be nice to do that for her, but now he was afraid he took things too far. He could feel the tension in the car, like it would take a chainsaw to cut through it. This was going to be a long car ride home.

*****

When they finally got home, Seth went to take a shower. The water stung the side of his face. He figured some ice would help the pain. He then noticed the water in shower was red. 

“Gonna need a bandaid,” he thought. 

It was bleeding pretty bad though, he didn’t want stitches though, they hurt. He finished his shower then got out. He dried himself off and went to his room. He put on his jeans and looked at himself in the mirror. His black eye was pretty bad, and then there was the gash in his head, it had started scabbing over, but it was definitely going to need stitches. That looked really bad. There was swelling on his face that made the left side of his face look like something was growing underneath everything. He remembered seeing that beaten person back in prison. Such beatings and injuries like that were common in prison, he got jumped every other day in prison. But he fought them off, though he thought he would never take a beating again when he got out. He then heard a knock on his door. He gulped, he knew it was Irina, who else would it be. He opened the door and there was Irina, she had an ice pack, along with a needle and thread. She was dressed in a white shirt with a black skirt. 

“You need stitches,” she said. “And I wasn’t lying about being a registered nurse.”

Seth gulped, he invited her in and she sat him down on his bed. She handed him an ice pack to put on his face and she went to work sewing up his gash. Seth winced as the needle went through his skin. He always hated stitches, they were annoying and they hurt. It also didn’t help that he wasn’t administered any anesthetic for the pain. Then again, he figured that was a good punishment for him. There was a dead silence between them. Irina was to his side, stitching away, not saying a word. Finally, Seth decided to break the silence. 

“

Look, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you back at the mall….” he started.

“Why did you do it?” asked Irina. 

“Huh?” 

“You took a beating for me, why?” 

“Well, I think it’s wrong to stare pervertedly at a girl while she’s changing, and those boys needed to be punished,” Seth explained. “And I didn’t want to risk getting in trouble.”

“But they were perverts, why would anyone care if you gave them a beating?” asked Irina.

Seth sighed. “Unfortunately, justice is blind, they wouldn’t see it that way. They would only see a grown man beating up teenagers. And me being on parole, I worked too hard to get my freedom, I don’t want to go back, ever.” 

“I could have taken them down for you,” Irina said. 

“Well, then you would have gotten deported and I would have failed as a host,” chuckled Seth.

“That’s true, it’s just, I never thought someone would do that for me,” Irina commented.

“Why?” 

“No one ever really stands up for dark elves,” Irina said.

“Why? You don’t seem bad to me at all,” Seth said. “Besides, I would do that for anyone.”

Irina smiled at him, Seth was glad to see her smile. That was the first time he had seen her smile all day. She shifted her position, and now Seth found her straddling him on his lap. Seth gulped. 

“Uhhh, Irina, what are you…”

Before he could finish Irina planted a kiss on his face. Seth felt paralyzed as her soft lips pressed against his. He was unsure what to do. He couldn’t move his body at all, nor could he say anything. All he could do is let Irina kiss him while he sat there dumbfounded. As she kissed him and got closer, he could smell her. She smelled of vanilla, which drove him crazy. That scent on a girl turned the lover inside of him on, it was his trigger. The scent snapped him out of his trance and Irina pulled away, with a smile on her lips.

“You are such a gentleman lover boy,” Irina said. “I think you deserve a reward.”

“Like...a cash reward or a good meal reward?” asked Seth nervously. 

“Aren’t you just modest?” Irina said pleasantly. 

She then reached down to Seth’s zipper and slowly began unzipping his pants. Seth gulped with nervousness. She had a huge grin on her face and was looking at Seth with lust in her eyes. Seth could feel his blood flowing down to his penis, it was getting rock hard as she continued to unzip.

“Ah, I see someone is already at attention,” Irina commented. 

“Uh, Irina, what are you doing?” asked Seth nervously. 

“Just relax lover boy,” she commented. 

She then reached her hand into his pants, and Seth could feel her touching his cock gently. Seth could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Was he about to get a blowjob? He hadn’t had one since college, and he had imagined her sucking his cock many times. He wanted it badly, he did. He yearned for her, he had fantasized about this at night, but he knew that he couldn’t. She had just gotten his underpants down, revealing his erect cock to Irina, he knew he had to say something. 

“Irina, wait,” Seth said urgently.

“Shhh, lover boy,” she said as she started dipping her head towards his cock.

Seth gently grabbed her hands and looked at her. She started into his eyes with annoyance, she was trying to give him head and he wasn’t accepting it. 

“Irina, we can’t!” Seth said urgently.

“No one has to know, lover boy,” she said, with a hint of seduction.

She struggled to break his grasp and give him a blowjob. Seth was now panicking, he didn’t want her or him to get in trouble, no matter how much he wanted one.

“Irina get off!” Seth yelled. 

“Just shut up and let this happen!” Irina said aggressively.

“No!” Seth yelled.

In a burst of strength he grabbed her wrists and forced her away from his crotch. He threw her off, but she was still on her feet. He just wanted her away from his genitals. Seth was breathing hard, he was scared to. He then looked at Irina, and he felt his heart hurt. She looked both upset and hurt at the same time, he could see her eyes watering. 

“Look, Irina..” Seth started to say, but Irina ran out of his room and down the hall. He could hear her footsteps echoing down the hallway. He then heard her door slam. There was then a dead silence through the house.

“Oh god, I fucked up,” thought Seth. 

  
  


*****

It had been over an hour since they fought, and Irina had spent the time sulking in her anger. How could he refuse her? All that teasing had been firing him up over the past days, she could tell. He was drooling over her when he saw her in those outfits. He never complained at all, and now when she actually wanted to do something with him, by giving him a blowjob, just a blowjob, he freaked out like that? I Perhaps her mother was right, humans are nothing but pathetic, only meant to serve them. Of course that was her plan, seduce him and make him a good sub to her. However, when she saw him stand up for her, that made her heart skip a beat. His actions were like a servant who would gladly serve his master. Yet when she tried to reward him, all he did was freak out. 

Despite her being upset, she knew this could work in her favor. He would come crawling to her and apologize for how he acted, and of course she would put on a sob show to further cause him to pity her. Then he would beg for forgiveness, and she would have him in the palm of her hands. He would beg for her to suck his cock, or perhaps he would ask for taste of her pussy. She then heard a knock on the door. 

“Irina?” called Seth from behind the door. 

“Go away!” she yelled

“But…..”.

“Leave!” she snapped. 

She then heard Seth walk away from the door slowly. She didn’t want to see him right now, she was too mad at the moment. He needed to think about what he did and said, then come with a proper apology. She would let him writhe in his guilt for a while, then she would await his apology. She stewed in her room for a little while longer, when she noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. She tiptoed towards her door and peered out into the hallway. She saw Seth sitting on the floor against the wall, he looked hurt as well, and nervous. She pitied him, but it was up to him to apologize, not her. She did nothing wrong. She cleared her throat and Seth noticed her, his eyes lit up. She motioned him to come into her room and Seth did just that. She then sat down while Seth stood in her doorway, looking nervous, like a student that was just called into the principal's office. It was an interesting sight, a big, burly man, apologizing to a women. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two.

“Well?” she asked. 

“Look, I’m….I’m…..” Seth stammered, Irina could tell he was nervous. 

“Just spit it out,” she said.

Seth sighed. 

“Look, I really do enjoy everything you’ve done for me,” Seth said. “I mean, the food you make is delicious. That is incredibly nice of you. I mean, I can’t remember the last time I had a meal like that.”

Irina’s eyes lit up a little, but she was confused where this was going, she was expecting an apology, what was this?

“Go on,” she said. 

“So, I want you to know that I do appreciate you,” Seth explained. “I mean, you are great to talk to, you cook, and I do think I understand what’s going on with you.” 

Irina raised an eyebrow, had the human figured out what she was doing? That her plan was to turn him into a sub? She decided to play dumb.

“What do you mean?” asked Irina.

“Oh you don’t need to hide it, I know,” Seth said. “The revealing clothes, the bathroom incident, the cooking, and then what happened an hour ago, it’s no secret.”

Irina didn’t say anything, but waited, she was going to see what his thoughts were.

“You have romantic feelings for me,” Seth said. 

Irina looked at him blankly. That’s what he thought? She wanted to say something but Seth cut her off. 

“I should have known that you had some sort of crush on me after the bathroom incident, I mean you were silent for a long time, and I did start to think it was intentional,” Seth explained. “Then there was the whole revealing clothing over the past days, which I will admit I thought was just a cultural thing for you. When I saw you wearing all that revealing clothing, I was thinking to myself that perhaps that’s just a part of her culture, so I shouldn’t judge. But after today, I realize it must be your way of flirting, like dropping hints that you want me. Plus, you did see my dick, and I guess it is a nice one.”

The human was right about the bathroom thing being intentional, but the rest of his theory was more far fetched. That’s the solution he came up with?

“Now I will admit, when I first saw you, I was aghast by your beauty,” Seth continued while Irina listened on, curious to see what he was going to say next. “I mean, you are by far the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

Irina felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn’t reveal anything though, he could just be buttering her up.

“Do you mean that?” she asked. 

“Of course I do, I mean I never thought that when I would be a host, I would get someone as beautiful as you” he explained. “I mean, god damn, you could be a model!”

Irina found herself getting hot, this was not the direction she was expecting. Seth was pouring his heart out to her, this was more than an apology, this almost seemed like a declaration of love to her. She could feel her heart beating, she bit her lip as he continued describing her beauty. 

“Do you really mean all that?” interrupted Irina.

“Yes, yes I do,” Seth replied. 

“And...are you glad that I’m in your life?” she asked. 

“Well, yes, in all honesty I am glad that I finally can be a host and help someone like you,” Seth said. “I mean, shit, I’m an ex-con, there’s not many people that would give me a second chance. The fact that you chose me as your host family, well, it’s almost an honor.”

“Why?” she asked. 

“Because you gave me a chance,” he said. “That in general makes me happy to be a host, and that’s why I want to be the best host there is to you. I don’t want you to get deported because of anything I do, and I don’t want to go back to prison. That’s why I freaked out like that. I know it seemed inappropriate, but I was just worried about you and the consequences. And, I just worked very hard to get out of jail, a chance has been granted to me to make things right and be an even better purpose. A lot of ex-cons like me don’t get more chances, and I’m grateful that you gave me a chance.”

Irina was speechless. Seth’s apology had taken such a better turn, she felt a little hot, but aroused at the same time. Seth got up to leave, when she grabbed his hand gently.

“Seth, when you were saying how I like you, though I did not confirm that what you said was true at all, hypothetically, if I did like you, do you like me back?” she asked. “It’s not just a lust thing because of how I dress and because of my body?”

Seth smiled at her. “Look, I have some feelings for you, I mean your body is amazing, but that’s not what I find attractive about you.”

“What is it you find attractive?” asked Irina urgently.

“Well, it seems you care for me, I mean you cook, you clean my wounds, and hell you even tried to give me a blowjob,” he chuckled. “But mostly, you just seem like you would be a great mother.”

Irinas felt like her brain had an aneurysm. It shut down for a moment, she couldn’t even think. For a brief moment, everything went black, then she saw Seth standing over her with a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

“Yeh..yeh..yes!” she stammered.

She was nervous. Did he really say she could be a great mother? She had to have misheard that. 

“You fainted,” Seth remarked. 

“I know,” Irina grumbled. 

“I didn’t think saying you would make a good mother would do that to you,” Seth remarked. 

There it was again. The m word, Irina felt her head spinning again. Darkness fell over her and she fainted into the bed again. Seth looked at her lying on the bed with confusion in his eyes.

“I need to give Dawson a call, these cultural differences are confusing,” Seth muttered. 

He tucked her into bed and rolled her over onto her side. He then sat down to wait for her to wake up. He would use this time to call Dawson, but he at least wanted to make sure she was ok, hence why he would stay in the room. She looked peaceful as she slept, like Sleeping Beauty. Seth was joking to himself that he should kiss her to wake her up. He looked at her as she slept. 

“I wonder what she’s dreaming about,” he thought as he called Dawson. 

****

Irina entered the home of her perfect house in the suburbs, it was white, neat, and affordable, just the way she liked it. The whole entire world was in black and white, straight out of an old TV sitcom. It had been a long day at the office, and she was ready to go home and relaxed. She opened the door, and Seth was standing there, he had a big handlebar mustache and was wearing an apron over his clothes. He looked at her with a big smile on his face.

“Why honey, you are finally home!” he exclaimed. “How was the day at the office?” 

“Oh boring as usual, but it’s worth it to provide for our wonderful family,” she said. “Speaking of which, where are the children?”

“Oh all five of our daughters are lying down for a nap, I decided to clean the house,” Seth said proudly. 

“All five are napping?” she said shocked. “Impossible!” 

“It was easy, especially after I spent the day taking them to the park and having a wonderful time!” explained Seth.

“Aren’t you just the best?” she smiled. 

Seth took a deep breath and looked at Irina with a look of seriousness on his face, like he had something on his mind. 

“Now honey, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask,” he said and he pulled her in close to him. 

“What is it lover boy?” she asked.

“There’s something I’ve been dying to do all day,” he said as he gazed into her eyes.   
“May I eat that sweet pussy of yours?” 

Irina looked at Seth lovingly, and grinned.

“Oh lover boy, you may, you have earned eating this pussy, eat away until the children wake up.”

“Oh this day just keeps getting better and better!” Seth exclaimed.

He lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the couch. He set her down and lifted her skirt, exposing her white panties, which were already wet. He dove his head in between her legs, causing Irina to moan softly. He then tore her underwear off with his teeth like an animal. That only aroused Irina even more. He glanced up at her with her panties in his grinning smile. Irina found herself quivering with excitement. 

“Ah, my favorite meal,” Seth praised as he moved forward towards her wet pussy. 

Irina closed her eyes and waited for him to start eating. 

*****

Irina’s eyes snapped open from her dream.

“What the fuck?” she thought to herself. “Why the fuck was I dreaming in black and white? Why the fuck did Seth have a weird handle bar mustashe? And five children?”

She never had dreams like that before. Ever since Seth had poured his heart out and told her that he had feelings, and because he mentioned that she would be a good mother, her mind was weird. And she was having these dreams within a short period of time. She was racking her brain. Did she have feelings for Seth? Impossible, humans were meant to be slaves to the dark elves, romancing them was out of the question. If they did end up having intercourse, it was merely to produce a child, or breed stronger elves. Then again, his comments, his work ethic, his sacrifice, it was noble. And she did enjoy his personality, how he cleaned the house. She felt herself getting wet and aroused, but it wasn’t for dominating Seth, it was...lust!!! She couldn’t be lusting after him! The humans were supposed to lust after them! That was the entire point of doing this exchange! To find a perfect sub to bring back! Then again, she could imagine Seth holding her in his arms, him talking to her, and eating her out. Her underwear was soaking wet now, and Seth was in the room. He was talking on the phone, so he didn’t know she was awake. However, she could hear the conversation. 

“I wonder what he’s talking about?” she thought. “Perhaps I’ll just listen.”

*****

_A Few minutes before Seth called._

Being an interspecies exchange coordinator was harder than it looked. While Dawson only had to keep an eye on Seth, the problem was that he got looped into other cases as well. There was always some sort of problem, either a culture clash, or a liminal was lusting after the host, or vice versa. Then there was the questions of dating, and even whispers of marriage. It was hard enough to implement this program, and it was hard enough to stop people from fucking, but marriage? Dawson really needed a drink. He then noticed that someone was trying to Facetime him. He saw it was Smith. 

“Just what I need,” he muttered. 

He didn’t mind her calling, but now was not a good time. However, he did think he could use a break from all the work. He answered the call and saw Smith sitting there, smile on her face. She was in her suit and drinking coffee.

“Hello Agent Dawson,” she chirped. 

“Evening Smith,” he groaned. 

“Technically it's morning in our country,” she remarked. 

“Whatever,” he muttered. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“It’s just, it’s hard being a coordinator, I mean there’s always something, I got illegal liminals, I got complaints, culture clashes, gangs, I mean christ! It never ends!” 

“That’s pretty much the same over here in Japan, but we get by. Speaking of which, how has your little project been?” asked Smith.

Dawson thought for a moment, then realized she was referring to Seth. “Well, I haven’t gotten any complaints from him yet, which is good. He actually is settling in well for an ex-con.”

“I’m still amazed that you were able to convince your bosses to start allowing ex-convicts to be host families,” Smith remarked. “Especially the more dangerous liminals.”

“Well, Seth is perfect for the trial run, he really doesn’t want to go back to jail, and he did apply to be a host, that sets him apart,” Dawson said. 

“It should be easy for him, getting an elf, they are probably the least complicated liminal to take care of, don’t understand how they are dangerous though,” remarked Smith. “Does this one have a criminal record?” 

“Actually, he got a dark elf,” Dawson said. 

Smith took off her sunglasses and stared at Dawson with wide eyes.

“What did you say?” she asked frantically.

“Seth got a dark elf,” Dawson said hesitantly. 

“A dark elf?” Smith cried. “You allowed a dark elf to enter on exchange?” 

“What’s the deal with them?” Dawson asked. 

“You’re a coordinator! You didn’t study all the liminals?” she yelled.

“There’s sooo many,” Dawson groaned. “Not to mention the subspecies, it gets confusing after awhile.”

“Jesus christ,” Smith groaned. 

She had gotten a lot of shit from Kimito about being a poor coordinator, but this takes the cake. 

“What is the deal?” asked Dawson. “They are just elves!”

“They aren’t just elves!” Smith griped. “They have a history of being assassins, slavers, and are known for their cruelty towards humans!” 

Dawson chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” asked Smith angrily. 

“Because, that’s in the past, I’m sure they have moved past that,” Dawson said. 

“Recently, lamias and arachnes were still kidnapping men to take as husbands,” Smith grumbled. “We had to step in on that, and we got them to stop. Dark elves on the other hand, are a little more of a challenge to deal with.”

“Why?” asked Dawson.

“Because they believe humans are weaker and are meant to be servants of them!” Smith said.

“Well, maybe this cultural exchange will help her….”

“Her? You sent a female dark elf to Seth?” interrupted Smith.

“What’s the problem?” 

“Female dark elves are incredibly matriarchal to human men!” Smith explained aggressively. “They are known for using their charms, bodies, and sex appeal to woo men and turn them into submissive men who will do anything for a crumb of pussy! Irina just happens to be a part of a tribe of female dark elves that are known for enslaving men and sometimes women to serve them for life!” 

Dawson was stumped, he didn’t know what the problem was. A lot of liminals were sexy, that was for sure. He was still unsure why Smith was freaking out like this. 

“Ok so they are matriarchal, and want men to act as subs,” Dawson said. “Why is that a problem for Seth?” 

Smith groaned. “Think about what I said.”

Dawson thought for a moment. Smith said that they use thier bodies and sex appeal to control men, and Irina was a looker. But how was that a….

‘A crumb of pussy’

It finally connected. If she was using her body to seduce Seth, then there was potential that they could have sex! The problems that could cause between humans and liminals!

“Oh shit!” 

“Now you see, they will turn their men into sex slaves!” Smith cried. “And you put a sexually aggressive elf with a convict that is trying everything to stay out of prison! And if he even fucks her or does anything lewd, he will go back to prison!!!” 

“Oh god!” Dawson said. “I’m a terrible coordinator!” 

He then felt his phone buzzing, he looked at it and saw it was Seth.

“It’s Seth!” 

“Answer it!”

He scrambled to answer it, he was so nervous he dropped the phone. He scrambled to pick it up. He then answered quickly and put the phone on speaker so Smith could hear. 

“Seth!” 

“Hey Dawson.”

“Seth are you ok?” ‘

“Oh, I guess you heard about the incident at the mall today, makes sense since you are on top of everything.”

“Wait what?”

“But don’t worry, it was handled and I didn’t get arrested.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!?!”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. 

“Nevermind,” Seth said quickly. 

Dawson sighed. He would find out what the hell happened at the mall later, there were more pressing matters. He put on his best calm voice and decided to get down to business. 

“It’s actually good you called Seth, I wanted to check in on you to see how things are going with Irina.”

“Oh they are great! She’s a wonderful cook, she seems to be getting along just fine. You know, she’s cooked for me quite a bit and her cooking is amazing! Hell, I haven’t had good food like that in a long time, it’s great to have something else besides fast food and spaghetti. I mean, she can cook a mean carne asada, along with a good meatloaf, and…”

“That’s good and all, but have you noticed any...strange behavior with her?” 

“Like what?”

“Well, just anything out of the ordinary.”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, like Seth was thinking. 

“Well, I mean she acts pretty normal, I was caught off guard by her outfits though.”

“What about them?” 

“Well, I didn’t want to judge, but she tends to wear outfits that tend to show off a considerable amount of cleavage, and skin, plus she always wants me to see how she looks in swimsuits, lingerie, party dresses….”

“Back up! Did you say she wants you to see her in them?”

“Yes, it’s weird. I think she cooked for me naked one time, wearing nothing but a kitchen apron. I think so. I mean she could have been wearing a thong, but I’m pretty positive that there was no bra or panties under that apron.”

“Seth! Are you being serious right now?”

“Yes, and as I said, I don’t know why. Though I assume that it’s just a cultural difference.”

“What is the cultural difference?” 

“Well, I figured that’s how they dress in their culture.”

“Why the fuck does he think that?” Dawson thought.

He then heard Smith clear her throat and he looked at the screen. She had scribbled onto a piece of paper:

_Did you give him the liminal guide?_

“Shit!” Dawson thought. 

The guide was written to inform people about the types of liminals and information on them so hosts and people would be informed on their actions, attitudes, magical powers (if they had any), or even just any helpful trivia that would make them easier to deal with. Dawson had forgotten to give Seth the guide, since he figured elves weren’t much of a challenge. So everything Seth was saying was his own judgement. 

“Uh Seth, has there been anything else that you want to tell me?” he asked. 

He heard a sigh over the phone. 

“Well, I did accidentally see her naked.”

“You what?!?!”

“It was an accident! It was the early morning, I had to piss, and she was taking an early morning bath, so she saw my dick! And then I saw her breasts which look amazing…!!!

“Seth!” 

“Sorry!”

Dawson looked at the screen and saw Smith stifling a laugh. She was enjoying the drama that was going on right now. Dawson was getting flustered. 

“I’m sorry Dawson! I swear it was an accident! Don’t send me back to prison! And don’t deport Irinna!” Seth cried.

Dawson took a deep breath.

“Calm down Seth, I understand it was an accident. Shit like that happens. But Seth, there’s something you need to know.” 

“I think I know what’s going on.” 

“You do?”

“Yes, she obviously is flirting with me.”

Dawson facepalmed as he heard Seth’s response. He couldn’t blame Seth though, if a man like Seth had been seeing a beautiful woman who had been teasing him by prancing around his house half naked, then it would make sense that he would think that.

  
  


“Look, Seth…”

Dawson then noticed Smith was trying to get his attention on the screen. She scribbled something down and showed Dawson:

_Don’t tell Seth!_

“Why?” Dawson mouthed. 

She scribbled down a response:

_You want to cause even more conflict in the house?_

She had a good point, but Seth was oblivious to what was really happening. If he told him what her plan actually was, it would crush Seth. Then again, she could have feelings for Seth, and he didn’t want to risk breaking Seth’s heart. 

“Dawson?”

“Shit,” he thought, he had to pay better attention to Seth on the phone. 

“Dawson? If you are worried about the potential for a romantic relationship, I should let you know I had a talk with her.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, you see, she kinda...well….wanted to do something, and I turned her down. It hurt her feelings and….”

That caught Dawson’s attention. He was afraid this would happen. Smith was shaking her head with disappointment. Dawson shot her a dirty look.

“Seth, what did she try to do?” he asked. 

“Ummm….plead the fifth!” 

“Seth!” 

“Too late!”

“Seth!”

“Not saying anything else! Just know that I rejected her advances, but I then had a talk with her about how we need to be professional.”

“You...did that?”

“Yes, I mean I’m a host, while I found her attractive and a blowjob was tempting…”

“A blowjob?!?!”  
  


“Fuck!”

“She tried to give you a blowjob?!?!”

“Maybe?” 

“Seth!” 

“Ok fine, yes she tried to give me head, and it was tempting, but I didn’t get head at all! I rejected it because I didn’t want to jeopardize my host status, and go back to prison.”

“At least he’s honest,” thought Dawson.

“Seth, I appreciate your honesty,” praised Dawson. “And I know that you don’t want to go back to prison. You are doing your best. You seem to be handling her well, and I’m glad you had that talk with her.”

“Oh good, also do elves normally faint when you say they would make a good mother?”  


“What?” 

“I told her she would make a great mother and she fainted, that’s actually why I was going to call, because these culture things are confusing.”

Dawson looked at Smith, who just shook her head no. 

“No Seth, I’m sure she just fainted because that’s a shocking comment to make.”

“Ok, makes sense.”

“But overall Seth, are you fine with Irina?”

“Well, as I said I was nervous about her dressing up sexually and nearly giving me a blowjob, but it’s working out fine. But damn, I mean I haven’t seen a beauty like her in forever. I mean, in prison, seeing beauties like her was a rare sight, I mean I haven’t seen anyone that beautiful since college.”

Dawson then saw Smith scribbling something down on the paper, she then held it up:

_Ask him when was the last time he got laid._

Dawsons’s eyes went wide with shock. Why was that important?

“Why?” he mouthed. 

Smith jotted down the response:

_Might be useful._

Dawson sighed, talking about someones sex life was not high on his list, but Smith might be onto something, she did have a lot of experience. 

“Hey Seth, mind if I ask you another question?” 

“Sure.”

“Now Seth, this question is a little more personal, but it helps with data gathering, and information.”

“Ok, what is it?” 

“When…...when was the last time….you…….had sex?”

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

“That’s a weird question, I mean, normally my doctor asks that.”

“New protocol for the department.”

“Ok, well, I guess the last time was in college, when I was 19.”

That took Dawson off guard. Seth was a good looking man, though he might need to work on his gut a little, he was still in good shape. He really hoped that Smith had a good explanation for this question. 

“6 years?” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah, 6 years.”

“What about when you were in prison?” 

“I made a solemn vow to not be anyone's bitch, nor would I sleep with anyone in prison. Though every other week or so I had to fight off someone who was trying to rape me in the shower.”

“What about after prison?”

“I really didn’t want to get into any trouble, so I stayed away from women as a precaution until my probation is up.”

“6 years, christ,” Dawson thought. 

“But you feel fine, with Irina dressing...provocatively?” asked Dawson.

“Yes, yes I do,” Seth replied. “I mean, it’s not bad at all. Is there any other questions?” 

“No Seth, I think that’s all,” Dawson replied. “Just, let me know if there’s any other problems ok?”

“Got it! Bye Dawson!” 

Seth hung up and Dawson turned his attention towards Smith.

“Can you tell me what the point of that question was?” he asked. 

“Sometimes it's helpful to know the sexual history of a host,” Smith replied. “Or the lack of.”

“Why?” Dawson asked. 

“Because, virgins might have a tendency to get down to business, I mean a sexy liminal in your house who wants you? No virgin would pass that up, well except for this one guy I know,” Smith explained. 

“Ok, that makes sense, but what about those who aren’t?” asked Dawson.

“Depends, they might not want to do something or they might, it varies based on person to person,” Smith replied. 

“What about Seth’s case?” asked Dawson.

“I would monitor that house closely,” Smith said. “Keep in mind, he said it was tempting to receive a blowjob from Irina, that’s a red flag. Secondly, he hasn’t gotten laid in 8 years, in that same time he was fighting off men who wanted to claim his anal viginity, and was avoiding sleeping with lady boys who would happily suck anyones cock for protection. You put a man like that, who hasn’t seen a looker like Irina in a long time, with a sexually aggressive and beautiful dark elf, and well….you know the rest..”

Dawson had never thought of it that way. Seth was trying his damn hardest to avoid going back to prison, but even he admitted that the temptation was there. If Irina kept trying and flirting…..then…

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed. 

“This is the stuff you have to think about as a coordinator,” Smith said. 

“I’ll send over an agent to monitor the house,” he said. “And I got just the person in mind, a recent addition to the task force.”

“Ooooo, do tell,” Smith said .

He told her about the new agent they had received and Smith’s eyes went wide.

“You are serious? You managed to recruit that?” Smith asked. 

“Indeed I did, and she’s perfect for this,” Dawson said confidently. 

“Well then, good luck,” Smith said and she signed off. 

Dawson sat back in his chair, the agent would probably be bored doing this job. Seth had already had a talk with Irina, so that should put an end to everything. He then started reading more about the dark elves. As he read through the pages of information about them, he found himself growing more concerned. From the looks of it, dark elves were the type of people who didn’t take no for an answer, and who get what they want in the end, no matter what.

*****

Seth hung up the phone, he was a little confused about Dawsons questions, but at least his questions were answered. He looked at Irina, she still was out, but she looked peaceful lying on her bed. He then heard his stomach growl, all the phone calls and apologies had made him hungry. 

“Uh, hey Irina, I don’t know if you are awake, but I’m hungry, and I’m going to order a pizza,” he said. “So, I guess, if you can hear me in dreamland, I’ll be in the kitchen eating, or on the couch watching TV while eating, I tend to...do that. But if you want to join me you are welcome to, when you wake up. If you don’t, well...I’ll save you some leftovers.”

He then got up and left the room. He was surprised she was out that long. He was still wondering what she was dreaming about. 

Right as he left, Irina got up. She had been awake for awhile, and she had listened in on the entire conversation. It revealed...a lot about Seth and the way he thought. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut about the blowjob though, though from the way Seth explained it it looked like she wasn’t going to be in any trouble. Though his sex life was someting she never though she would learn about, 6 years since he got laid. 

“6 years?” she thought. “That’s quite a long time to go without getting laid. How would he react if he finally got laid?”

An idea then came to her head and a smile spread across her face. She now knew what she could do. Seth thought he was clever, rejecting a blowjob, but she knew there was one way to enslave him and make him hers. If there was anything that would bring a man to his knees, it was pussy. The power of pussy, the feel of it on a man's cock, was enough to make a man drop to his knees and beg for it. The moment he got a taste of dark elf pussy, he would be enslaved to her. She felt herself getting wetter as she thought of claiming him. 

“Yes, I’ll claim him, and he will be a good little sub,” she thought. “And then we will have five children.”

She tensed up, was she falling for him? Was having children a sign of dominance? 

“No! Because if he’s the father, then he’s enslaved to me for marriage! He wouldn’t want to abandon his children!” she reasoned in her head. “That’s not who he is! And I will have him in the best trap: children!”

It was a win-win situation: he would become her sub, and then potentially she would have his children. It was all a part of her plan. The important thing was, he would have to give himself to her, that’s how she knew she would be in charge. As long as Seth gave himself to her and begged her, she would have him wrapped around her finger. 

“Then, he would be forced to be my husband, and I’ll still be in control!” she thought. 

Oh yes, it was a good plan.

****

“Wake up lover boy.”

Seth groggily opened his eyes. He had been asleep for some time. The rest of the night had gone well. Irina had come down and they enjoyed pizza together, along with a movie. For some reason, Irina wanted to watch _Basic Instinct_ , which was very weird, violent, and sexual. Then again, everyone has their preferences. He was expecting a good night's rest, but now was awake, and Irina was straddling him on his lap. 

She had a leather top covering her exquisite breasts, with a zipper in the middle. He could also see she had nylon stockings on, which drove him wild. Looking at those legs with perfect thighs that were thick, trying to be contained in those nylons. He wanted to touch them, but his arms wouldn’t move. He looked and saw they were handcuffed to the bed. He could feel his heart beating rapidly.

“Uhhh Irina, what are you doing?” he asked nervously. 

“Oh loverboy, I think it’s obvious,” she said. 

She shifted to where her hips were now on Seth’s crotch. Seth still had his underwear on, but he was worried that it wouldn’t be there for long. She felt light on his crotch, and that little cloth between him and her could still feel every inch of her body, every curve. 

“Irina…. I-I-I…. thought we had a talk about this,” Seth stammered. 

She then pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Shhhhhhhh.”

She leaned close to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Her lips were soft and cherry flavored. She was also wearing vanilla perfume, which was driving him wild. Seth wanted to say something, but her tongue slipped into his mouth. Feeling her tongue intertwine with him was only making him weaker. He could feel his blood running down to his crotch. She continued and then started kissing his neck, his chest, his ears. Every kiss felt like a lightning strike of pleasure to Seth. He hadn’t felt like this since college. He gasped softly as she kissed him all over. He groaned softly with pleasure as she ran her tongue on his neck. Meanwhile his member was getting harder with every kiss on his body. He felt like it could crack steel with how hard it was getting. She then gazed at him into his eyes. He could see her violet eyes staring deep into his mind. She grinned at him. 

“You liked that didn’t you?” she asked. “A beautiful elf like me, kissing every inch of your body, well not every inch yet.”

Clouds of pleasure were fogging Seth’s mind. Those kisses and the perfume had done their work. Vanilla perfume was his weakness. It smelled amazing, and made him lust after whatever had it, whether it be food, or a person. It triggered the basic instinct in his brain to seek out the scent and find it. 

“Snap out of it!” he thought. 

The trance was broken and he started thinking clearly again. 

“Irina, why am I handcuffed to my bed, and why are you dressed like this?” he asked. “I mean, I think I know the answer, but I’m wondering if it has something to do with us watching _Basic Instinct_?”

Irina raised an eyebrow with disgust. 

“Do you think I’m going to kill you?” she asked. 

“Well, it’s just a scene from that movie that is making me nervous,” he said. “And considering I’m handcuffed to my bed and you are dressed to seduce me…”  
  


“Well, I am here to kill something,” she smirked. 

“What?” 

“Your 6 year dryspell,” she answered. 

Seth’s eyes went wide. 

“That information is only meant to be known by my doctor, and Dawson, and probably the FBI!” he cried. 

“Oh quit your whining, besides, I know you have wanted to fuck me for a long time,” she teased. 

“Whaaaat?” said Seth nervously, trying to avoid revealing the truth. 

“I saw the way you looked at me in the bath along with how you were looking at me whenever I was wearing something scantly,” she said seductively. 

“Well...keep in mind you were scantily dressed, and I could see a lot which didn’t leave much to the imagination, except in my dreams,” Seth said.

She smirked at him. 

“So in these dreams, did you imagine fucking me?” she asked. 

Seth didn’t say anything, but Irina could tell from the look on his face that it was a yes. 

“Besides, a good boy like you needs this,” she cooed. 

“But Irina! I don’t want to go back to prison!” Seth cried. “And I don’t want you to get…”

“Yeah, yeah, the whole deported thing,” Irina interrupted. “But you don’t have to worry, they won’t find out?” 

“How?” 

  
“Simple, don’t tell them!”

“That’s a stupid plan!”

“Besides, you won’t go to prison.”

“Uh, yeah I will. The law states I can’t have sex with you.”

“Look, I’m a lawyer, and I’m pretty positive the jury would see this as a situation where you were taken advantage of.”

“You are a lawyer?” 

“Yes.”

“And your idea is that if you say you raped me, I won’t go to prison?”

“Yes.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, I still don’t want you to be deported.”

“But I want this, besides, I think you’ve been dying to blow off a little steam haven’t you?” 

“Well…”

Seth hadn’t gotten laid since college. He longed to touch and hold a woman. Sex was nice because he felt closer to someone when doing it. It was as if you were closer to someone, holding them, kissing them, feeling every inch of them. He longed for that feeling for a long time. But Seth didn’t want to get Irina in trouble, this wasn’t the right time or place. 

“I will admit, yes…”

“Good, now what do you say we get started?” she interrupted. 

She began grinding her hips against his crotch. Seth’s underwear was still on, but he could feel the wetness from her pussy soaking his underwear. It was hot and wet, which only caused it to ache even more. He moaned softly. God it felt good on his crotch. He wasn’t denying that he wanted it badly, but he didn’t want to get in trouble. 

Irina could see Seth was enjoying this, but she had to be patient. The important thing about teasing someone, especially someone who they were trying to break and turn into a sub, was they had to beg for it. She could see the pleading in his eyes, but the important thing was he had to say he wanted it. That was the satisfying thing about getting a sub to beg, was hearing their hoarse voice beg their mistress for relief. Hearing them beg for a lick of their pussy, to kiss their ass, or to even cum. That was the most satisfying thing about it. However, Seth was holding on tight, he was being difficult. She then decided to max up her teasing. She drew her hand towards the zipper on the leather top. She then saw Seth’s eyes go even wider and his pupils dilate. 

“Don’t!” he cried. 

She cocked her head and looked at him suspiciously. 

“Don’t what?” she asked. 

“Don’t!” 

She realized he was referring to unzipping her top. She smiled. 

“You mean this?” 

She moved it down one inch, and saw Seth’s eyes get wider.

“Oh god, please no!” he moaned. 

A malevolent smile spread across her face. She leaned towards him, showing off her chest. She could see Seth’s eyes focusing on her chest and they seemed to be popping out of his head. 

“You want these don’t you?” she cooed. 

Seth didn’t say anything, but his heavy breathing and grunts said enough. It looked like the thing that would break Seth would be the breasts, the weakness of all men. She then unzipped it slowly, going millimeter by millimeter down. She could see Seth foaming at the mouth. His body started convulsing as every little zip. He was acting like a wild animal who hadn’t been fed in awhile, and someone was teasing him with a steak. She could see his muscles tensing and flex as he struggled to break free. 

“Irina, please, don’t!” he begged. 

Irina ignored him and continued unzipping. Seth was trying to control himself, but the strip tease she was putting on was not making this easy for him. Inch by inch the zipper went down, and the noise teased Seth’s mind. He wanted her to stop, but at the same time, he didn’t. He wanted to see those breasts, he wanted to touch them, suck them, and fondle them. But his mind kept telling him to control himself. She was just about done, she was in the final stretch of unzipping. One more, and those glorious breasts would be free. Seth looked at her, breathing hard, his mind becoming more and more clouded with lust and desire, but he still retained some sanity. 

“Irina, don’t! 

She smiled and finished. Her breasts popped out, shining in the moonlight. Seth’s eyes went wide. Seeing those breasts again, out in the open. The memories of her in the bathtub and her revealing outfits flooded his mind. The way they looked in the moonlight made them look mysterious, and even more sexual, leaving the outline to the imagination.

“What do you think lover bo-”

Before she could finish, she heard the cracking of wood and the snapping of a chain. Seth lunged forward, breaking free of his restraints. He grabbed her and slammed her down onto the bed. Irina was shocked, the cuffs she had bought were those sex shop handcuffs, not real ones. But she didn’t think he would be able to escape. She looked into Seth’s eyes, they were wild, like an animal. He lurched towards her neck and began kissing it, sending shivers down Irina’s spine. With his left hand he brought her in close to where he could feel her body, but with his right hand he cupped her breast and began to squeeze and massage it aggressively. Irina moaned in pleasure as he kissed her neck, making his way up and down. 

“Well I grossly underestimated him!” She thought. “I didn’t think he would be able to break the cuffs!”

Irina had failed to realize that in those 6 years, Seth had not even masturbated at all. In prison, he felt uncomfortable doing it because there was a lack of privacy, so he avoided doing it. He really didn’t want dudes checking him out while he stroked his cock. He had not done it so often, that he realized he didn’t even need to do it anymore. When he got out of prison, he still didn’t masturbate. Instead, his job was his pleasure. He had gratuitous amounts of sexual energy built up. Enough that when Irina started shaking her ass in front of him, it awakened some serioulsy, horny thoughts. He was able to keep in check. But that little striptease she decided to do was the final nail in the coffin. Seth had sexual energy, and he was like a werewolf. Those breasts were the full moon, and she just let the beast out. The worried Seth was gone, a cloud of lust and pleasure had gotten thick enough to where he didn’t even acknowledge that side. Now the primal instinct within Seth had taken over. He continued kissing and caressing, he wanted to take his sweet time with this beautiful elf. He didn’t like to rush at all. He caressed her breasts gently, like he was touching a delicate flower. He wasn’t aggressive, but he wanted to please her. Every caress was like a fine paintbrush on a canvas. 

“Oh lover boy,” she moaned as he caressed her breast. 

He continued his kisses on her neck, then he moved down to her breast. He started sucking on her tit, licking it. He licked it gently, like he was taking his time with it, like the way a person enjoys a fine dessert. Irina moaned even more. It was soft and felt wonderful as he caressed and tasted it. 

“He’s...taken charge….fuck!” she thought. “God...why did he have to be so good?”

Her plan was falling apart. The point of restraining him was to make him beg for it, to give himself to her, but now that he was free, he didn’t need to beg. He could now make love to her, and was unrestrained, so he didn’t even have to submit himself to her! The problem was, is now she wanted him to fuck her! She wanted his cock badly, but he was teasing her with this foreplay. He was pretty good.

He then stopped kissing her breast and looked into her eyes. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, full of lust and desire. Seth’s mind was clearing a little bit, he now was realizing what he was doing. 

“Shit!” he thought.

Irina though, was surprised to see him taking charge like so. She glanced down at his underwear and noticed that lover boy was pitching a tent, and his pole was huge. She gently caressed his cock, causing Seth to twitch. He gulped and looked deeper into her eyes. Irina smiled.

“What do you say lover boy?” she asked delightfully. 

Part of Seth knew he would get in trouble for this, there was no doubt in his mind at all. However, there was another part encouraging him.

“You’ve earned this,” he told himself. “You done your time, who the fuck is going to know?” 

Seth was agreeing with that conscience. Here he was with a beautiful girl, who wanted him. Should he really deny her? There was the fear of prison, but who would know? 

Seth didn’t say anything though. He closed his eyes and leaned in slowly for a kiss, one final kiss, and then they would get started. Irina closed her eyes and awaited his lips. This kiss, would be the start. After that kiss, they would proceed to fuck, fuck like two animals in heat. Seth wanted this, and so did Irina, all that is needed is a kiss. 

Suddenly, the window shattered and something big flew in. Seth and Irina were bewildered by the things' presence. 

“What the…?” Seth started. 

He then felt a puff of gas in his face and his mind went dark. He collapsed onto Irina, who tried to get him off. The then was hit by the gas and fell asleep as well. The figure looked at the two people, then touched their earpiece. 

“Targets have been put to sleep, you better get down here,” they said.

****

_A few minutes before the break in_

Outside of Seth’s house, nestled in the woods, were two of Dawson’s agents that were assigned to him. They had been quickly dispatched after Dawson had a small panic attack. Agent Charles Hanson is a human, he is from California. After serving 4 years in the Coast, he thought he would join the FBI, he always wanted to work in law enforcement. His time in the Coast Guard was impressive, he busted drug smugglers and human traffickers, so he thought he would have something similar to that in the FBI. However, he now finds himself to what he calls himself, a mythological social worker. He would much rather be finding bad guys, but Dawson stuck him with monitoring liminals and host families. He would not have minded, but he got deployed to Montana, where nothing happens at all. Other cities had liminal gangs or conflicts, but Montana had nothing like that. Everyone was behaving themselves and he was bored out of his mind. When he finally got the call to go out on a job, he was excited! Though his excitement quickly faded when he found out he was supposed to monitor the house of Seth Vinyard at night. 

“See anything in there?” he asked. 

“Yep, just the two of them, in their separate rooms,” said Vanessa.

“Oh my god, this is stupid!” he groaned. 

“Our job is important, we have to make sure these two aren’t doing any hanky panky,” Vanessa commented. 

“Don’t call it that, christ I should be busting drug dealers, not playing Catholic mom,” grumbled Hanson. 

“Awwww, is someone tired?” asked Vanessa. 

“Of course I am!” 

“You should try sleeping during the day, it’s great.”

Unlike Hanson, his partner, Vanessa, was much more active at night. That is because Vanessa is a vampire. Vanessa was recruited by Dawson, which drew praise from many members of the department. Vampires were exceptionally rare in the world, so getting one to join an agency tasked with monitoring liminals was impressive. She stood about 6 feet tall, and had pale skin, typical for a vampire. Her hair was white, not silver white, but white like a full moon. It shined in the light, giving an ominous glow to it. Her body was slender since she had to be able to fly fast. She had wings as well, and they were huge. They were black and shaped like bat wings. Her ears were pointy like daggers, and she could hear incredible distances. Useful for tracking prey, or for listening in on people’s conversations. 

“Do you hear anything going on?” Hanson asked. 

“Nope, it appears Seth is sleeping, and Irina is in her room as well,” Vanessa replied. 

Hanson groaned. “Are we going to be here all night?” 

“Hey, Dawson ordered us to keep an eye on the house, and that’s what we will do,” Vanessa scolded. “By the way, could I get a drink from you? I’m kinda hungry.”

Hanson groaned again. Since Vanessa was a vampire, she needed blood to survive. She had a preference for AB- blood types, the rarest in the world, which is what Hanson is. She chose Hanson as her partner specifically for his blood type, and that’s what irked Hanson the most. He hoped that he got paired with a vampire because she read his file and heard of all his heroics, but as it turns out, she wanted a partner who would be a snack for her when she needed it. Hanson tried to protest, but it fell deaf to Dawson’s ears. Now whenever she needed a drink, Hanson had to go with it. He was concerned about turning into a vampire, but according to scientists, the vampire virus is fairly weak and would only be able to turn him into a vampire if he was near death. Of course, that didn’t make it any better. He really didn’t like someone sinking their teeth into his body, it felt weird. 

“Can it wait?” he whined.

“Nope, besides if I have a full stomach I’ll be able to focus on the assignment,” she replied. 

Hanson sighed and rolled up his sleeve. He held it out to her, and Vanessa, without taking her eyes off the house, sunk her teeth into his arm and began sucking. The thing with a vampire bite was that it didn’t hurt at all. A vampire is supposed to sink their teeth into their prey without them noticing, and the last thing they want is their victim to scream in pain while eating. The vampires bite feels like almost nothing, victims might feel a small prick, but then they won’t feel anything else after that. It allows them to get their blood from an unsuspecting person without them even noticing. 

Vanessa continued sucking on his arm while Hanson sat by. She loved the taste of AB-, there was something about rare blood types that tasted amazing. It tasted like fine aged whiskey, it warmed her with every suck. Feeling the blood going down her throat made her feel alive, ironic since she’s technically dead. The power of blood fueled her, healed her, and made her more dangerous. She took one final suck, then released Hanson’s arm. She licked her lips to get the extra blood on her face off. 

“Tasty as always, agent,” she said. “You think you could eat more fruit? I like it when there’s more antioxidants in the blood.”

“My blood, my choice!” he grumbled.

Vanessa was about to reply, when she saw movement in the house. She was using thermal vision binoculars, issued by Dawson to scan the house for movement. They worked well, she could see the body heat of the targets. And right now she saw Irina moving into Seth’s room.

“We got movement,” she said. 

“Who?”

“The dark elf, she’s going into Seth’s room.”

“Can you hear anything?”

“Not yet, wait! I’m hearing what sounds like handcuffs clicking.”

“What? We gotta go in!”

“No, not yet.”

“Why?” 

“I’m curious to see where this goes.”

“Why else do you think she would put handcuffs on him?” 

Vanessa ignored him and continued listening. 

“They are still talking.”

“What’s she saying?”

“Oh my!” 

“What?”

“Ooooo, that’s hot!”

“Is that what they are saying?”

Vanessa was ignoring him, right now she was infatuated with what was going on in the house. 

“That’s it, keep on pleasuring him,” she said arousingly. 

“Wait….are you….turned on by what’s going on in there?” asked a horrified Hanson.

“Hey, when you have great hearing like me, you can hear everything, and if you heard what she is doing to him, oh boy.” 

“We gotta get in there!”

“Oh what’s the rush?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe an international incident if those two fuck?”

“It’s just foreplay right now, and man Seth is giving off a lot of body heat.”

Hanson sighed. “May I see?”

Vanessa passed him the thermal binoculars. Hanson looked through them, he could see two brightly colured figures, a small one on top of a bigger one. Vanessa was not kidding about Seth giving off a lot of body heat. He was glowing so bright, his entire body was orange. 

“Jesus christ!” he shouted. 

“You could say he has the hots for that elf!” joked Vanessa. 

“I mean, fuck! That’s a lot of heat!” 

“Let me see!” 

Vanessa grabbed the thermal binoculars and peered, watching as the room got brighter with the body heat. Then she picked up the sound of cuffs snapping. The orange blob then got even brighter, and it was moving!

“He’s free!”

“What?”

“He broke out of his cuffs!”

“What the fuck? How?”

“God damn, does being aroused give you super strength?”

“Maybe!”

“Holy fuck he’s all over her, we have potential coitous! No penetration yet! But it can quickly move to that!

“Move in!”

Vanessa shot off the ground like a cannon. She spread her wings, zooming through the air. Vampires were known for flying fast and striking prey with extreme accuracy. It came in handy for snatching prey. Vanessa though had always trained to go even faster. She flew towards the house, honed in on it like a hawk. Her eyesight targeted the window, a perfect point of entry. She got closer, and closer. She quickly moved her hands up to protect her head from the glass. She shattered through the window like it was paper, glass flying everywhere. She quickly turned her head, and saw the two lovers embracing each other, eyes as big as saucers, staring at her. 

“What the….” one started to say.

She quickly threw a gas pellet at the man, who collapsed onto the dark elf. She struggled to get the massive human off of her. She then threw a gas pellet at the elf, who was out like a light. 

The gas pellets used were developed by the FBI with the help of pixies. They were a powerful knockout gas that was developed by the FBI, while the delivery method was made perfect by the pixies. It could be loaded into a gun and fired, or thrown with deadly accuracy. The moment it hit a human and they inhaled the gas, they would be out instantly for around 30 minutes. That would give Dawson plenty of time to get down here and chew out the lovebirds.

“Vanessa, you subdue the targets? Over,” called Hanson from the radio. 

“Yep! Got them sleeping like babies, over,” she replied and looked closely at Seth. “Holy shit!, over.” 

“What? Over.”

“This dude here is really packing! Over.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Over.”

“I mean, he’s got a massive hard on and after looking at it, I can see why this elf wanted wanted to fuck this guy, over.”

“Are you referring to his...cock? Over?”

“Get in here and you’ll see, over.”

“No….no..I don’t want to look at another man’s cock, over.”

“Look, your cock is nice, there’s nothing to be intimidated by, over.”

“Well, that’s nice of you over.”

“Yeah, I mean you are hung like a horse for sure, I mean shit you are packing. Also really symmetrical to your balls. Plus it looks pretty good for not being circumcised, over.”

“Why thank….hey! How do you know that?”

“.........”

“Vanessa!!!”

“You have to say over, over.”

“How..the fuck do you know what my cock looks like? Over!!”

“I have to know everything about my partner, over.”

“Jesus fucking chirst! Did you peep on me? Over!”

“Not going to say anything, except, nice cock, over.”

“Vanessa! We are going to have a nice long conversation with Dawson after this, over!”

  
  


******

Seth was feeling embarrassed. A moment of weakness, and potential passion , had led to Dawson coming down to his house, and chewing him out. He was sitting there next to Irina, he had a blanket on him and was still in his underwear. Irina also had a blanket on her, she was staring at the floor, with a glint of fear in her eyes. Seth pitied her, he didn’t want her to receive any punishment at all. They technically didn’t do anything lewd, aside from the extreme kissing and caressing. However, there was no penetration, which meant he was not in the wrong, he thought. 

Dawson was standing over the two of them like a principal scolding a pair of students. It terrified the two of them. However, his expression was not of disappointment or anger. It was more like he was relieved, but ashamed. His eyes showed that he was exhausted, with bags under his eyes. He was trying to figure out the best way to say this, Seth had to know.

“Look! Dawson I have a reasonable explanation about what happened…” Seth started to say. 

Dawson put his hand up to silence him. 

“Seth, you aren’t in trouble at all, in fact, I should be apologizing.”

“Why? I mean I was the one who messed up and started thinking with my..”

“Seth, it’s not your fault, ok? Look, I was under informed about dark elves, severely underinformed.”

Seth looked at Dawson with confusion. Dawson sighed. 

“Look, dark elves normally despise humans and wish to enslave them. Irina comes from a very matriarchal tribe that’s known for turning men and women into...well….slaves. They use their bodies, their sex appeal, charms, you name it to control people and put them under their thumb.”

Seth’s eyes went wide, he was trying to wrap his head around Dawson was saying. 

“So…..”

“It means Seth, that she was manipulating you.”

Seth looked at Irina, her eyes remained glued to the floor. He could see her eyes watering as Dawson talked. 

“So, everything was just to manipulate me?” 

Dawson sighed.

“Yes, she was.”

He looked at Seth, who seemed to be deep in thought. 

“Look Seth, we can find another place for Irina, and compensate you for our mistake.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Irina glanced at Seth. Seth glared at Dawson. He had a look of determination on his face. She could feel her heart jump. What was he doing?

“Seth, we made a mistake,” Dawson said. “You have been working your hardest to stay out of prison, and she nearly tempted you. I can’t in my right mind…”

Seth stood up, blanket falling off, exposing him in his underwear. Dawson looked away, trying not to look at Seth. Irina though was staring at his ass, and his crotch.

“He really fills out that underwear well,” she thought. 

“Dawson, you made me a host for a reason, because I redeemed myself and was proven worthy of having a host,” Seth said definitely. “She chose me, and I’m her host. Of course I should have expected some trouble, because in all honesty I’m not really used to having a gorgeous elf like her in my house.”

Even though she was still nervous, Irina found herself blushing. Seth continued his speech.

“Look, of course there’s going to be some troubles, in fact, now that you’ve informed me on the cultural practices of dark elves, her behavior makes sense. But what kind of host would I be if I just threw her out because of where she came from? That’s her upbringing, of course she’s going to act that way”

“Is he...defending me?” Irina thought. She really thought Seth was going to take the first chance to get rid of her after this stunt, but Seth was showing a side of him that was compassionate. A man who didn’t care what she did, or how she tormented him. She continued listening intently. 

“However, that doesn’t mean I should just give up! I just need to keep being the best host I can be! A good host would keep at it, and never give up!”

Seth stood there proudly, he was glad to make that speech. He didn’t want to get rid of Irina. Granted he was a little hurt that her attempts were just to seduce him and make him a slave, but he should’ve been more aware. He still didn’t want to give up this opportunity to be a host. Dawson sighed.

“Well, it is your choice Seth,” Dawson. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll allow it. Technically you didn’t actually have sex with her, so you didn’t break any laws. Also, please but some clothes on.”

Seth looked and remembered he was still in his underwear, they were red and hugged his area well. 

“Sorry, I got wrapped up in my speech,” Seth said sheepishly.

“It’s fine, but please put pants on at least.”

Seth went to put on some sweatpants and Dawson glanced at Irina, she quickly avoided looking at him. Dawson narrowed his eyes. 

“Seth’s giving you a second chance, don’t ruin this for him,” he growled. 

Seth came back with a smile on his face. He was wearing grey sweatpants, still wasn’t wearing a shirt, allowing his hairy chest to be shown off. He looked at Irina.

“So, you still want me to be your host?” he asked. 

Irian looked at him, her violet eyes shining in the light. 

“Yes,” she said softly. 

Seth smiled at Dawson, showing off his teeth. Dawson shot him a half smile.

“Well, I guess you are still a host Seth,” Dawson said. “But if there’s any trouble, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

He was about to leave, when he turned around again.

“Also, your window is fixed already, free of charge.”

He then left the house, leaving Seth and Irina all alone. Seth looked at Irina, whose eyes seemed to be watering. Seth cocked his head. 

“Irina, is everything….”

He was cut off as she jumped up and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight. Seth was caught off guard and had the air squeezed out of him like a stress ball. She buried her head into his chest and Seth could hear her whimpering. He could feel her tears on his skin, they were warm, feeling like little flames from a campfire. 

“I’m sorry!” she sobbed. “I didn’t want to get you in trouble!”

“It’s ok Irina, it’s ok,” Seth said. “I mean, it was just a part of your culture. I’m not blaming you.”

She gazed deep into his eyes. His eyes were caring, peaceful, and most importantly, were full of forgiveness, they made her feel safe. She chuckled softly, tears still dripping out of her eyes. 

“Oh Seth, you loveable fool.”

Seth was confused, was this another ploy? It seemed more sincere. She continued hugging him tight. He was still surprised by the strength this girl had on her. 

“Seth...I…..” she started to say but quickly hesitated. 

“You already apologized Irina, I accept your apology,” Seth replied. 

“No Seth...I...I…” she stammered.

Dark elves were not known for confessing their feelings to humans. It was taboo. They were meant to rule the humans, who had to view them as masters. Confessing their love to them felt like revealing a weakness. 

“I….I….,” Irina stammared. 

Seth then gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that Seth had seemed to stare deeply into her mind. They also put her at ease. Like by looking into them, everything would be alright. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, was he going to confess his love?

“Look Irina, it’s been a long night,” he said. “We both are a little worked up, let’s just go to bed, we can collect our thoughts in the morning.”

Irnian didn’t say anything, but nodded her head. Seth walked her to her room, and she went in. He then gently grabbed her shoulder.

“Look, I’m not mad or anything, so don’t worry about it,” he said. 

“But I…”

“Irina, you think that you are the first person who tried to pull something like that? Hell in prison that happened just about every week.”

Irina nodded her head, then went into her room. Seth then went to his room, wrapped himself in his blankets, then closed his eyes.

*****

_30 minutes later_

Seth heard a knock on his door. He opened his eyes. He had a pretty good idea who it was.

“Yes Irina?” he called groggily.

“May I come in?” she replied softly.

“Yes.”

Irina came in, she was wearing a black robe. She seemed very nervous. She was shaking. 

“I’m a little nervous after the whole….you know…..” she said nervously. “Could I sleep in your bed tonight?” 

She held her breath.

“Of course Irina,” Seth replied.

Her eyes went wide, she was half expecting him to say no. She smiled and quickly pranced over to his bed. She slipped under the covers. Seth’s bed was really soft and warm, perfect for the cool nights. The robe though, wasn’t perfect for this situation, it was a little uncomfortable for this situation. It was soft and made of silk. Yet she really didn’t want to sleep with it on. She looked over at Seth, he was on his side, looking away from her. 

“Seth.”

“Yes?”

“I prefer to sleep without this robe, but I am only wearing a thong underneath.”

“Ok…”

“That means if I take this off my breasts will be exposed.”

“Oh...oh!”

“I….just wanted to see if that’s ok with you.”

“Of course Irina.”

She was surprised that he was ok with that. She took off the robe and gently put it on the floor. She was now almost naked underneath the covers. The only thing she was wearing was a single black thong. Her body quivered. Seth still was facing away from her. She wanted to ask him another question, but she was nervous. She gulped. 

“Seth.”

Silence. 

“Seth.”

“Yeah?” mumbled Seth.

“If you wanted….to say...cuddle with me...despite me being half naked...I should let you know that….”

Before she could finish, Seth wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head into her breasts. She gasped and she could feel her heart beating. His warm body and strong arms felt like a comfortable security blanket.

“Is this ok?” asked Seth.

“Yuh...yuh...yes!” she gasped. 

She could feel her juices dripping out from her thong. She hoped Seth wouldn’t notice. At the same time she was hoping that Seth’s hand would slowly go down to her pussy, and then have his fingers rub it, then feel him inside of her. God she wanted him! She never thought she would have these feelings. 

“Seth?” 

She heard nothing, but Seth’s breathing. She glanced down and saw him asleep, nuzzled into her breasts. He looked cute nuzzled against them. She smiled. She leaned down to his ear.

“Sleep tight lover boy,” she whispered. “I hope to have your children.”

She smiled, he wouldn’t even know what she said. But she would have him soon, Seth was not just going to be her sub, this man would be her husband. And she could not wait. It would take a lot of planning, and seduction, but she knew he would be hers. It was only him and her, no competition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one, but I figured people would appreciate a long one. More chapters on the way!


	3. Gone Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Irina take a road trip to Yellowstone.

_ Welcome back to KAPC, Montana’s own public radio. I’m your host Amy White. Our top story today, a series of cattle killings has been blamed on wolves, however a recent development suggests something else. Ted Bonemblust, a rancher outside of Billings actually witnessed what has been killing cattle  _

_ “I was outside, checking on the cattle, when I heard the cows screaming. Naturally I grab my trusty lever action to check out. And there I thought I saw a wolf, but upon closer inspection I saw that that was no wolf, at least no ordinary wolf.” _

_ “And what was it?” _

_ “It was a goddamn werewolf! It was big, black, and as tall as a pickup truck that’s for sure. It also had claws sharp as bowie knives, and it was eating my goddamn cattle!” _

_ “Did you say a werewolf?” _

_ “Yeah! A goddamn werewolf! Just like from the movies!” _

_ “I see, when did the attack take place.” _

_ “Early in the morning.” _

_ “Was there a full moon out at all?”  _

_ “No.” _

_ “Don’t werewolves need a full moon to transform?” _

_ “Oh I see, doubtin’ what I’m saying, well what do you think it was?” _

_ “Well, I don’t…” _

_ “Exactly! You don’t know shit!” _

_ “Sir, this is a radio broadcast, please refrain from swearing.” _

_ “I shot that goddamn thing in the shoulder and it bleeds! It ran away like a coward! They are weak! But it’s still out there! It’s hunting us! And you’ll be next if you don’t-” _

Irina shut off the radio of the car. She was getting sick of public radio. 

“Hey! I was listening to that!” Seth complained. 

“You said that on the ride to Yellowstone I have control of the radio,” Irina commented. “And I was getting bored of public radio.”

“But the werewolf…”

“There hasn’t been a werewolf attack in years, they’ve learned to control their bloodlust, that farmer is full of it.”

“Why? He seemed to know what he was talking about.”

“A werewolf will not remain in that form when the full moon disappears, also the next full moon is in 3 days! Also, a werewolf will not be affected by a bullet. If you shoot a werewolf with anything but a silver bullet, they will not run away. In fact, it only pisses them off even more. He would be nothing but a corpse.”

“Huh….so if it wasn’t a werewolf what was it?” 

“Probably just some big wolf, now what other stations are good to listen to?”

Irina fumbled with the radio while Seth continued to drive. It had been two weeks since Dawson’s agents busted them, two weeks since Irina cried in front of him and Seth had been worried that there would be a sense of hostility between the two of them. However, things had been going great between them. Irina changed, just a little. She still occasionally wore a few revealing outfits, and liked to show off the lingerie to Seth (though she made him promise not to tell Dawson). She also seemed to be more affectionate, but wasn’t as physical.

After that briefing with Dawson it had put a lot of things into the light, and Irina was on the edge, she didn’t want to be deported, and she didn’t want Seth to go back to prison. She still showed off her curves, but was less handsy. She also had taken an interest in what Seth wanted to do. Seth told her that he loved going to Yellowstone to hike, saying that nature put his mind at ease and it was a gorgeous sight to see. Irina got excited and pleaded for Seth to take her. Seth agreed, and that’s why they were driving there now. He had taken a couple of days off from work to do this trip, he was excited to show Irina around Yellowstone.

Irina too was glad to be on the trip with Seth. Seth had spoken highly of this place, he seemed to really enjoy it. A trip with him out in the woods would be nice. They would see the sights of nature, such as the animals and plant life. Explore the trails and woods, see the wonders of America. Also, they would be sleeping out in the woods...together. Irina said that camping in the woods would be a grand experience, and convinced Seth to camp in Yellowstone. They had brought along some sleeping bags and blankets and were planning on sleeping in the back of the pickup truck. 

However, she had “accidentally” left her sleeping bag at Seth’s house 

It would get cold during the nights, which meant they would have to cuddle! The thought of the two of them cuddling for warmth aroused her. She was also thinking that this cuddling could lead to the two of them fucking. The thought of them snuggling together for warmth, being within that close proximity, it would definitely lead to them making love. Though Seth was still nervous about prison, she knew he wanted to fuck. However, the whole incident with Dawson had shaken him and her up. She didn’t want him to go to prison, but she wanted him. She had feelings that she never thought she would have for a human. Though that would only happen if Seth wanted to. Though he definitely would, especially after the hike. 

However, he would have to submit to her, that was important. It was essential. 

They continued driving down the highway, expecting an easy trip to Yellowstone. Seth was hoping to show Irina around and give her an appreciation of the outdoors. Irina was looking forward to spending time with Seth, and potentially sleeping with him. However, something in those woods was going to throw a wrench in those plans.

****

“Well, welcome to Yellowstone,” said Seth.

They had finally entered the park, and Irina was taken away by the sheer amount of beauty. She saw nothing but miles of rolling hills that looked like something out of an oil painting. She was aghast at the herds of buffaloes strolling across the plains like majestic creatures out of story book. Seth could see her fascination.

“You like the buffalos?” he asked. 

“They are...beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“They are pretty beautiful. I always love seeing them when I come here. They are one of the best things about this place.”

“I can see that, tell me, what other animals are in Yellowstone?”

“Oh lots! Deer, antelope, bears…”

“Wolves?”

“Some, rare though.”

They continued driving slowly down the road. They saw plenty of buffalo. Seth then pointed out a grizzly bear and cubs. They stopped and got out of the car to get a better look at them. Seth could see Irina's eyes go wide when she saw how big the bear was. 

“Have you ever seen a bear before?” 

“Well….no...I haven’t.”

Seth looked at her with surprise.

“Really?” 

“We don’t get a lot of animals where I live, so seeing these creatures is...exciting!”

Seth was glad to see her smile. He enjoyed making her smile. She stared at the bears for over thirty minutes, watching as the mother bear played with her cubs. Irina had never seen something so touching in her life. The cubs “attacked” their mother and mother played along, defending herself from their attacks. Irina loved how the mother played with her children. That is what a mother had to do. Protect them, but play with them so they can grow, and create memories. She stared at them, and started thinking about how perhaps she would play with her children someday. How they would look up to her for guidance and direction, but unlike the bear, there would be a father.

“You really like the bears don’t you?” asked Seth.

Irina snapped out of her trance.

“Yes, they are just interesting creatures” she replied. 

Seth nodded his head and leaned up against his truck. Irina joined him. They continued watching the bears for a while. Irina then rested her head on Seth’s shoulder. Seth glanced down, and Irina looked up at him. Seth could see Irina’s eyes lighting up as she looked at him. Seth gulped. Those eyes were hypnotizing. There was something about those violet eyes. 

“Should we get to the campground?” asked Irina.

“Of course,” Seth said.

The two then got back in the car and drove off to the campground.

*****

When they arrived at the campground, the sun was setting. Seth started setting up for dinner. 

“Hope you like weenies,” Seth said.

“Careful, Dawson said that we can’t do that,” Irina joked. 

Seth thought for a moment, then he blushed and started chuckling nervously. 

“I...I...heh..meant….” he stammered.

“Damn loverboy, you are so easy to toy with, Irina commented. 

“Well….you know….just….nevermind.”

They roasted their hotdogs on metal skewer sticks over a campfire and Seth brought along hot dog buns and ketchup as well. 

“It isn’t fancy, but it’s edible,” joked Seth.

Irina ate her hot dog. 

“Mmmm, tasty, the fire really brings out the taste in them,” Irina commented. 

They ate their hot dogs and then Seth set up for s’mores. This was basic camping food. Simple, and basic. Nothing fancy, all they were doing was having a good time. Marshmallow, chocolate, and graham crackers, the perfect duo to create a simple treat. The mallowly chocolate goodness was a perfect combination to satisfy their hunger.

Throughout the cookout and eating, Irina noticed that Seth had a smile on his face, as if he was reminiscing something. His eyes seemed to be shining with joy.

“Do you enjoy this?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” replied Seth.

“Oh come on, I see that smile on your face, you like this, cooking on a campfire, being out in the woods.”

“Heh, well you are right. It’s been awhile since I’ve done this. The last time I did this was with my sister…..”

His voice trailed off and went low. His smile faded, like he was dwelling on the past. He choked on his words and swallowed. His joy faded. Irina got closer to him.

“Loverboy?” she asked.

“Suh-sorry...I just……” he trailed off. 

She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. 

“Yeah….just….memories,” Seth replied faintly. 

Seth glanced at Irina and saw from her expression that she was curious. 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now...it’ll only ruin the trip,” Seth said. 

“It’s ok lover boy,” Irina said and she planted a kiss on his cheek. 

Seth started blushing and feeling warm inside. He snuggled closer to her, holding her. The two sat there, staring at the fire in silence, not saying a word. It was only them, the fire, and the woods. The only noise was the crackling of the campfire and the exploding wood that popped like a gunshot. They sat together until the fire dimmed down.

*****

After the fire died down, they decided it was time to go to bed. Seth didn’t have a tent, but he did have the back of his pickup truck, sleeping bags, and a tarp (just in case it rained). Seth was brushing his teeth when Irina spoke up. 

“Oh dear,” Irina said. 

“What?” asked Seth.

“I don’t have a sleeping bag.” 

“What? I could have sworn I packed you one.”

“Perhaps you forgot.”

“Well, shoot, now what?”

Irina looked at Seth’s sleeping bag.

“Your bag seems pretty big,” she commented. 

“Well, yeah it is,” Seth replied. 

“It looks roomy enough for two people,” she commented with a flashy smile. 

Seth gulped. “Ah...I think there’s some blankets…”

“But I would feel much warmer if I was next to you.”

“Fair point….but…”

“Also, with that big wolf on the loose, I would feel safer being close to you.”

She flashed him a wink and Seth started blushing. 

“Well….I guess that would….make…..sense.”

“So...I can sleep with you?”

“Yes.”

Seth then realized what she said.

“And by sleep I mean simple cuddling with clothes on!! No hanky panky!” he shouted.

“So close,” Irina grumbled. 

She set off to brush her teeth while Seth got his sleeping bag ready. Seth was still a little nervous about Irina. They had nearly gotten into trouble, and while she had slept nearly naked next to him, he was still nervous about her being that close in….that way. He didn’t mind it at all,but he needed to tread carefully after Dawson’s little talk. He knew Irina was nervous as well. She was more clingy than before. It seemed like she was “rewarding” him more often, for even the slightest thing. He knew dark elves were all about control, but this seemed excessive. He didn’t mind it, but still he was a little on edge. It could be a apart of some long Then again, he was wondering if it had something to do with that erotic dream of hers as well. 

“Ready for bed lover boy?” 

Seth turned around to say something when his jaw dropped. Irina was wearing a black sports bra and very short athletic shorts that accentuated her curves. 

“Oh fuck, we are going to do it in the woods aren’t we,” Seth thought.

“What’s the matter?” asked Irina.

“Ah...well...uh…..” Seth stammered.

Irina sighed. “If it’s how I’m dressed, it’s because since we are going to

be in a sleeping bag together, it’s going to be considerably hotter, I would rather not sweat and be uncomfortable.”

“Ah, I see,” Seth replied. 

She flashed him a smile. “Even after all this time, you still get nervous.”

Seth nodded his head. He could feel his heart beating quickly. He was nervous all the time around her. Hell, he was afraid of going back to prison because of her. Then again, a night with her would be like heaven. Of course, what Dawson doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, but then again…

“Seth.”

Seth snapped out of his trance. Irina was standing there with her hands on her hips. 

“You coming to bed?”

“Uh...yeah.”

*****

The sleeping bag was big enough to hold two people, of course Irina made it feel like it was cramped. She insisted on sleeping on top of Seth, which made things a little hot. Seth had his shirt off and was in his boxers, so feeling her sports bra and short shorts on him was only making things hotter. She rested her head on his chest, nuzzling dep in between his pecs

“Mmmm, you are very warm loverboy,” she commented. “And comfy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” panted Seth. 

This was the first time in a while they slept in the same vicinity. 

“Nervous lover boy?” she asked. 

“Why would you think that?” asked Seth nervously. 

“Because you are sweating.”

“Well, there is another person in this sleeping bag with me.”

“Your heart rate is beating fast.”

“Just high blood pressure.”

“There’s also something poking my hip, care to explain loverboy?”

Seth gulped and started to think of some excuse, but then a soft chuckle came from Irina.

“Oh loverboy, I missed this,” she whispered.

“What about this?” asked Seth.

“This, the two of us, sleeping in the same bed together.”

“Technically it’s a sleeping bag.”

Irina chuckled. 

“I missed your nervous pillow talk.”

She looked at Seth, deep into his eyes. He could tell she felt comforted, and relieved to be with him. Irina could tell that Seth was nervous, but he was enjoying her at the same time. She moved up, to where their noses could touch, where their lips could touch. They continued staring at one another. It was at this moment, a potential act of passion could occur. The mood was right, a quiet forest, a beautiful, the stars shining in the sky, the moon illuminating the forest. No one would blame them if they decided to get busy. 

“Seth,” Irina said.

“Yes?” squeaked Seth.

Her voice quivered, “I wanted to say….I’m sorry.”

Seth raised his eyebrow, he already knew she was sorry. She did sob into him after they were caught. She was genuinely terrified. That might explain why she was acting all friendly to him the past couple of weeks.

“I forgive you Irina, I mean chances are if those agents didn’t break into my house, we would have..”

“No Seth, it’s….I’m sorry about...well...I want you to…”

She took a deep breath, she had to remain calm and collected. This was both a confession, but a reveal. She had to maintain power. She had Seth right where she wanted. This tight knit quarters, and her sexy body was draped on Seth, who was sweating up a storm.

“How do you feel about me, living with you?” she asked. 

Seth thought for a moment. “Well, we’ve had our ups and downs, but I’m glad that I’m your host.”

  
  


“Do you regret taking me in?”

Seth was shocked. “No! Of course not!”

Irina’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Of course!” Seth said. 

She flashed Seth a smile.

“So I’m wondering, why do you like Yellowstone?” she asked. 

A half smile spread to Seth’s face, “It brings back some good memories.”

“Care to talk about them?”

Seth’s smile faded. Irina sensed that something was wrong. She nuzzled her head into him. 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to talk,” she cooed. “Sleep tight Seth.”

Irina closed her eyes, and let the sound of Seth’s heartbeat put him to sleep. Seth kept his eyes open for a bit, staring at the night sky. The stars were beautiful, and they danced and twinkled in the sky. Memories slowly came back, memories from when he was a teen. Memories that brought both happiness, yet pain at the same time. A single tear rolled down his face. 

“I’m sorry Emily,” he silently whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far, feedback is welcome.


	4. Meet Thassan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camping trip takes a hard turn when they realize somethings in the woods

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” groaned Seth. 

While they were sleeping last night, something had raided their food. Hot dogs, cereal, the works. Food was strewn across the ground like confetti. Something was hungry, and it left a lot of tracks. 

“Fucking bears,” he muttered. 

“I don’t think it was a bear,” Irina replied. 

“Why?”

She pointed to the footprints left behind. Seth knew what bear prints looked like, but these seemed more like a wolfs, yet bigger. One of the prints looked human-ish, but had claws. 

While looking at the tracks, his eyes fell to a crimson stain on the ground near the paw print. He touched it and felt it in between his fingers. It was still wet

“Blood, and it’s fresh….”

Seth gulped, that creature had been here for a long time, it still must have been here right as they were waking up. There was a trail of blood and tracks leading into the woods. 

“What are we going to do Seth?” asked Irina. 

“It looks like whatever this thing is, it’s injured,” Seth said. 

He went to his truck and reached into the back seat of his truck. He pulled out a long, wooden baseball bat. Irina bit her lip, something about him with a club seemed so primal, yet sexy, like he was a debt collector for the mob. 

Her mind then snapped back to reality, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m gonna find that creature,” Seth said. 

“You can’t be serious!” Irina cried. 

“Look, it’s injured, and it’s hungry,” Seth explained. “We have to find it, and call the park rangers to get it some help.”

“And what’s with the bat?” asked Irina.

“An injured animal is dangerous, it’ll lash out.”

“Don’t you have a gun?” asked Irina. “I know here in America there’s a lot of guns, and you live in Montana for god's sake! There’s literal cowboys!”

“Irina, I’m a felon, I can’t own a gun,” Seth said. “So I have to settle for this and my fists.”

Irina thought of Seth fighting a bear with his fists, and his bat, his getting ripped to bits, and beating the bear to a pulp. Bloody, but sexy scars parading on his chest and body. Like a sexy mountain man. 

“That one’s going in the vault, “ she thought. 

“Then I shall join you!” Irina chirped. 

“Sounds good!” Seth replied. “We are off on a quest!”

The two set off into the woods, following the bloody trail. 

*****

“Uhhhhhh, I’m hungry!” groaned Irina.

They had been walking for what felt like hours. However, they hadn’t had breakfast. Seth was fine without food, the hotdogs from last night still haven't digested yet. Seth’s body was accustomed to hard work, so he could go a long time without eating. Irina, was not. 

“I got some granola bars on me,” Seth said. 

He passed her a granola bar and Irina quickly wolfed it down.

“You happen to have water?” she asked. 

He passed her his canteen and she guzzled the water from it. 

“Thirsty?” asked Seth.

Irina shot him a look and he chuckled. “Hey, you didn’t have to come with me.”

“And you just wanted to leave me there with the care alone, with the beasts in the woods?”

“They are more scared of us than we are of them.”

“Oh everyone says that until a bear starts chewing on your small intestine.”

Seth thought for a moment, “Ok you got me there.”

They continued walking through the woods. The blood trail was slowly drying up, but there were still plenty of prints. 

“Looks like their wounds are drying,” Seth commented. 

“Are we getting close?” asked Irina.

“Uhhhhh, I think so?” replied Seth unsurely. 

Irina looked at Seth with disbelief. “Is this your fist time tracking down an animal?!!?!”

Seth smiled sheepishly and Irina shook her head with disappointment. 

“Relax, they still are leaving a fairly obvious trail,” Seth replied. “I can still see prints, and claw marks.”

“But how do we know if we’re close?” 

A howl broke the quiet woods. Irina jumped with fear and backed up against a tree, trembling, but Seth remained calm and scanned the woods. Whatever it was, it sounded like an injured wolf. It’s screams were full of suffering, like a cry for help, or for mercy. In a matter of seconds, the howling ceased, and the woods were quiet once more. 

Seth pointed North. “I think that answers our question.”

Seth started marching, when Irina tugged at his arm.

“Seth, we gotta get out of here,” she whispered nervously. 

“Irina, whatever it is, it needs help,” Seth replied. 

Irina whimpered and Seth gently grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Look, whatever that thing is, it sounds injured. I wouldn’t feel right if I left something like that to die. All we have to do is find it, and we’ll call the rangers, that’s it.”

Seth could tell Irina was nervous, he hadn’t seen her scared like this before. Normally, she was confident, and tactical. She never showed weakness, only under certain circumstances. He gently grasped her chin and looked deep into her eyes.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” he said. “Understand.”

She nodded slowly, and they set off. Irina trailed behind Seth with her hands tightly gripping his biceps, using him like a human shield. Seth didn’t blame her, she was terrified. They continued carefully walking through the woods. Seth’s eyes scanned the woods like a hunter, taking every shadow and shape into view. He didn’t know if the creature was watching him, or hiding, but he did not want to be caught off guard.

He then halted, there was a run off for a hill. It looked nasty with fallen pine needles and branches jabbing out of the earth like nasty little spears. There were also signs that something had fallen down the hill, for the needles and branches were scattered about around a rough path downhill. 

Seth gulped and carefully stepped down the hill, eyeing his footing. Irina trailed behind. They continued cautiously down the hill. 

“What if it’s waiting for us down there?” asked Irina, her voice shaking. 

“That’s why I have a bat,” replied Seth.

They got to the bottom, when they saw a grouping of prints, and long claw marks at the bottom. They continued their quest carefully The prints reminded Seth of a werewolf. His eyes went wide.

“Irina! What if it’s a werewolf?” he asked excitedly. 

Irina looked at him with dismay. “It’s not even a full moon Seth.”

Seth then halted then pointed. “Then what’s that?”

Near a tree, curled up into a ball, was a mass of volcanic black ash fur, with a tale protruding out the back. Triangle shaped ears were noticeable on it’s head. The creature was wearing a ripped, black t shirt along with what looked like ripped blue jean shorts. It was breathing heavily, but facing away from them. 

A lump formed in Irina’s throat. She couldn’t say anything, nor could she move. Seth on the other hand started walking carefully towards the mass. He had his baseball bat in one hand like a club, while his free hand was at his side. Irina wanted to stop him but was parylized with terror. She hadn’t seen a creature like that before, but at the same time there was something familiar about it, like she had read about it. 

Seth got closer, he could smell the blood on the creature, and he could hear it’s breathing. It sounded exhausted. 

“What the hell are you?” he thought. 

As he got closer, he reached out to touch the creature, it seemed to be unconcious, but he wanted to be on the safe side. 

His hand was inches away, when the creature sprung to life! In a fast, blurring motion, it swing it’s arm up in an upper cut motion. Seth could hear his shirt tearing as he jumped back, but then saw a gush of blood dance in front of him and hit him in the face 

He fell to the ground and backed away. The creature revealed itself. It was at least at least a few inches taller than him for it towered over him. The creature had an athletic build, like a shot putter on track and field, with toned biceps. It seemed human-ish, but looked part wolf.He could see fiery orange flames shooting from its eyes, and they looked angry. 

It lunged at Seth, but was jerked back just short of Seth. It howled in pain and slashed it’s claws at Seth, barking and gnashing it’s teeth. Seth looked and saw it’s right arm was caught in a bear trap, sinking deep into its muscle and bone. He could also see a gunshot wound on the creature's shoulder. The creature then simmered down and rested on the ground, but kept it’s eyes on Seth. 

Seth was astonished. “What the hell are you?” 

“Seth! You are bleeding!” screamed Irina.

Seth looked down and saw a nasty gash from the creature's claws. Four nasty looking lines, from just above his belly button to his chest, were protruding out. Blood was soaking his shirt, and spilling onto his jeans. Irina rushed to him, hypeventaling. 

“Ohmygodwegottagetyououtofhererightnoworelseyouaregoingtodie!” screamed Irina rapidly. 

Seth touched his wounds, then smiled. “Relax Irna, it didn’t go too deep.”

Irina was shocked. “You can’t be serious. There’s blood all over you!”

“It’s looks worse than it actually is, I’m fine, just need some peroxide, some stitches, and a bandage, and I’m good .”

“Seth, you just got sliced up by a hellhound! How are you ok?”

“Is that what they are called?” 

Seth had never even seen or heard of a hellhound at all. 

“Seth, we gotta get out of here, right now! Hellhounds are extremely aggressive!”

“Irina, its trapped in a bear trap, it’s not going anywhere.”

Irina looked at the hellhound, who glared intensely at both her and Seth. “We gotta call Dawson, right now!”

“Why?” 

“Because it’s a goddamn hellhound that’s why! It’s pretty much in his line of work!”

Seth gazed at the hellhound. The creature was burning a hole through Seth, watching him like a prisoner watches their captor. At the same time, behind that anger, was pain, pain from the beartrap and the gunshot wound. 

Seth stood up and started walking over to the creature. 

Irina tugged on his arm in protest, “Seth! You got cut once, it won’t miss again!”

Seth brushed her off and ignored her. He carefully walked over to the hellhound, hands raised to show that he wasn’t a threat. 

“Easy now,” he said softly as he approached the hellhound. 

The hellhound growled as he got closer. Seth remained unnerved. 

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he said. 

He was inches from the hellhound, it smelled of blood, sulfur, and dirt. It still hadn’t moved yet, it was studying what it’s prey was doing. His eyes fell to the bear trap on its paw. He slowly reached down towards the bear trap. 

The hellhound's free hand seized Seth’s throat, enclosing around it, but not enough to strangle him or break his neck. It slammed him into the ground, Seth’s vision went blurry, but quickly went back to normal. He was startled, but remained calm. Irina screamed and grabbed Seth’s bat, ready to attack. 

“Irina! No!” he yelled. 

“Seth!” she cried. 

“Don’t!” he calmed down and looked the hellhound in the eyes. “I just want to get the bear trap off of you, ok?” 

The hellhound didn’t respond, but it narrowed it’s eyes with suspicion. 

“It hurts doesn’t it?” asked Seth.

The hellhound still didn’t say anything. Seth maintained his cool composure. 

“I just want to get that off of you,” he said assuringly. “That’s all, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The hellhound seemed to ponder what Seth said, and loosened its grip. The hellhound intensely glared at Seth as he shuffled over to the bear trap. He placed his hands on the sharp jaws of the trap. They were dug deep into the hellhounds muscle and bone. 

“Now, this might hurt a bit,” Seth said to the hellhound. 

He pulled apart the jaws, the hellhound whined with pain. He heard the metal slowly pull away from the muscle and flesh, revealing an ugly wound. He grunted, the jaws of the trap were powerful, meant to hold grizzly bears in place. His muscles tensed as he pulled them apart, just enough for the hellhound to get it’s paw out of there. He let the jaws close and he craned his neck towards the hellhound. The hellhound was holding its hand, it looked broken. He then got a better look at the hellhound. He noticed a couple mounts protruding out of the hellhounds chest, and that the face of the hellhound seemed...feminine. 

“Hey Irina, I think it’s a girl!” 

He then heard a click clacking sound, which sounded like a rifle bolt being cocked. 

“Hands in the air,” growled a husky voice. 

Seth slowly stood up and turned around. There was a man in a camo jacket with a rifle trained on Seth. Seth noticed he had a buddy who had a red fleece and a truckers hat on. He was pointing a rifle at Irina, and Irina looked terrified. She was trembling with fear with her hands behind her head. 

“Problem boys?” asked Seth.

“That’s my prize right there,” the man said and motioned towards the hellhound. “And you just freed it.”

“I don’t think you are allowed to hunt here, let alone a liminal,” Seth replied. 

“Shit, is that so, you hear that Michah?” the man said to his friend.

“I think we have the right permits Dutch,” Micah replied, his eyes went to his gun then a sly smile spread across his face. “This here’s my permit.”

“Besides boy, it looks like that bitch cut you up good,” Dutch said. “Seems to me like she’s feral, gotta put ‘em down.”

Seth’s eyes narrowed with anger. He could hear the hellhound growl behind him. 

“There are consequences to your actions, pal,” Seth growled. 

“Watch that attitude boy,” Dutch said. “We wouldn’t want to turn this poaching into a homicide.”

Seth felt his anger coursing through his veins. His eyes fell to Irina, she was pleading with her eyes for Seth to do something. Micah could see Seth lookin at Irina.

“Be a shame to kill a beaut like her,” Micah chuckled. “Right Dutch?” 

Dutch nodded. “Besides, all we want is the hellhound. Their skin’s worth a lot of money.”

“She’ll make a nice coat for someone,” chuckled Micah. “Maybe a rug would be better.”

That was the final straw! Seth’s arm shot out and he seized the barrel of Dutch’s gun. He forced the barrel towards the ground and the rifle went off. Seth pulled Dutch in and headbutted him. There was a sickening crunch as Dutch’s nose broke and he fell to the ground with a groan. 

Seth turned his attention towards Micah. Micah was in shock , the barrel was aimed at the ground, not Irina, perfect for Seth. Seth bolted towards Micah with fury. Micah’s mind snapped back to reality and he raised his rifle. 

Too late. 

Seth slugged him in the face, and the rifle went off, echoing through the woods. Michah fell to the ground. He struggled to get back up, but Seth pounced on him and wailed into him. Seth only saw red. This bastard threatened to kill Irina, and the hellhound. He pounded him like a punching bag, he could feel the bastards jaw break, with every blow. Micah struggled, trying to get Seth off. However, after a few blows, he wasn’t moving. 

Seth felt alive, he hadn’t wailed on a guy like this since prison. Beating up a piece of shit. He kept wailing into him, blood splattering onto his shirt like some sort of crude art project. 

He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

“Seth!”

Seth halted and looked, Irina was staring at him with a look of concern. 

“It’s over,” she said. 

His mind snapped back to reality. He looked down, horrified at what he did. The poacher’s face was swollen and bleeding, and his breathing sounded like he has asthma. Flecks of blood were accompanying every exhale of his. Seth looked at his hands, which were coated in blood. 

“No...no...I’m not that person anymore,” he whispered to himself. “I’m…..not…”

His vision went black and he collapsed on the ground. 

Irina shook him rapidly. “Seth? Seth?”

She then noticed a nasty stain of blood soaking the lower part of Seth’s already ruined shirt. 

“Nonononnonono!” she cried. 

She took out her phone and prepared to dial. 

No signal. 

“Fuck!” she cried.

Seth needed to get to a hospital and fast. She pulled on him with her strength, but he was too heavy.

“Blast your upper body strength Seth!” she thought. 

A shadow lengthened over her and Seth. Irina craned her neck and saw the hellhound standing over them. 

Irina gulped. She had heard of these creatures, but never seen one up close. It was terrifying. She wanted to say something but her tongue was tied. 

The hellhound looked at her savior, the man named Seth. Then at the elf. 

“Please, he needs help!” Irina begged. 

The hellhound pondered for a moment, picked up Seth. She cradled him carefully in her arms. Seth was motionless, but breathing. Irina acted quickly and pulled out some gauze. She had a small first aid kit on her, just in case. Of course, it was meant for small things, like insect bites or thorns, not gunshot wounds. She put pressure on the wound.

“Now, please keep pressure on the wound,” Irina instructed the hellhound. The hellhound obliged. 

  
  


Irina then looked around. “Ok...so….I think the campsite is back that way…”

The hellhounds ears then perked up and she looked around. Something was coming. 

A muffle phunt came out of the woods, and a dart struck the hellhound in the neck. The hellhound fell to her knees and growled. She brought Seth closer to her body, shielding him from the unknown attackers. More phunts came out of the woods and hit the hellhound in the back. The hellhound whined and collapsed onto the ground, on top of Seth.

Irina panicked! She tried to lift the hellhound off of him, but then remembered that someone was shooting at them! 

She looked around wildly, and ducked behind the hellhound. 

“Cease fire!” yelled a familiar voice. 

Dawson emerged from the woods, in combat gear with a team of humans and liminals, tranq guns in hand. He looked at the hellhound, then he looked at Irina. He noticed the unconscious poachers and Seth. 

“What the hell happened here?” 

****

_Get out._

_I did it for you!_

_I don’t want to see you again!_

_We are family! I care about you!_

_Leave!_

_Please! Emily! Just listen!_

****

Seth’s eyes snapped open. He looked around wildly. He was in a hospital, he could tell because his pants were gone and he was in a gown. It felt quite roomy down there. Also he was hooked up to an IV. Dawson was sitting next to him, Irina was asleep in the chair. 

“Welcome back Seth,” Dawson commented. “You, are a lucky man.”

Seth tried to move, but felt a sharp pain in his side. 

“The bullet didn’t hit anything vital thankfully,” Dawson said. “Neither did your other wound.”

Seth looked down and saw the claw marks on his chest were stitched up. They looked like giant centipedes on his chest. They looked cool.

“I see you met Thassan,” Dawson said. 

Seth didn’t even need to ask who that was,“You could say that.” 

Dawson sighed. “You are very lucky she didn’t disembowel you. It was really stupid to approach a hellhound like that!” 

“She needed help,” Seth replied. 

“You could have been killed!” 

“But I didn’t.”

Dawson sighed, Seth was a stubborn man. 

“Where is she?” asked Seth.

“She’s in the hospital,” Dawson replied. “She’s alive, but injured. Fractured hand from the bear trap, and a gunshot wound from that farmer, she’ll live though.”

Dawson sighed, “Unfortunately now I have to figure out what to do with her.”

“What do you mean?” asked Seth. 

“She’s runaway from five host families,” Dawson grumbled. “Keeps getting into trouble, and is very distrusting of humans.”

“Whyr?” asked Seth.

Dawson paused for a moment, “I can’t divulge that information.”

Seth pondered for a moment, “So...why is she here on exchange then?”

“Let’s just say, her mother really is convincing, and powerful, but after today, I don’t think we can keep her here.”

“Like in the hospital?”

“No, as in the country.”

Seth jolted up. “Now hold on, don’t be rash!”

“Look at your chest Seth!” Dawson shouted. 

Irina stirred and opened her eyes. Her eyes lit up when she saw Seth.

“Loverboy has returned from the dead!” she cried and she lept onto him, hugging him tightly. 

Pain shot through Seth’s side, and he grunted with displeasure as her knee dug into his wound. As if she heard his grunt, Irina ceased, and dismounted from Seth. She stood up straight and brushed herself off. 

“Sorry, that was unprofessional,” she said in a calm voice. She was still trying to contain her feelings around Seth. She then turned her attention to Dawson and she narrowed her eyes, her mouth curling into a snarl. “And you! What was the deal nearly crushing Seth?”

“Huh?” asked Seth.

“Now Irina, I know….” 

Irina cut him off. “Is your policy shooting first and asking questions later?”

“We didn’t see Seth in her arms,” replied Dawson nervously. “It was an honest mistake.”

“Excuse me!” Seth interjected, eyes were on him now. “What the hell happened after I passed out.”

“After you passed out, the hellhound picked you up and I instructed her to put pressure on your wound,” Irina explained. “We were going to try to find the ranger station because there was no goddamn service out there, but then Dawson and his hunting party tranquilized her, and you were nearly crushed by that beast.”

Dawson sighed. “I think you are overreacting…”

“Overreacting?” Irina cried. “She could have squished out all of his blood!”

“That is impossible!” 

“Is not!”

While the two were bickering, they failed to notice Seth leaving the room, wearing nothing but his hospital gown and taking along his IV stand. He entered the hallway and started moseying down it. He spied a nurse and flagged them.

“Hey, where’s the hellhound?” he asked the nurse

The nurse looked at him suspiciously, eyeing the strange man in the gown, “Why?”

“I’m taking witness statements, and I got to interview her,” he replied.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” the nurse replied. 

“Now look here!” Seth growled. “I got shot in the head in Nevada and was left in a shallow ditch, and I walked away from that ditch as if I had a great night's sleep! I have a job to do, and I’m not going to let a goddamn gunshot wound stop me!”

The nurse went pale, she started stammering, “ Suh-suh-suh-suh sorry sir! Right this way!”

Seth chuckled, he was certainly glad he played _New Vegas_ , besides he just wanted to talk to the hellhound, and thank her. The nurse led him down the hallway, to the room where the hellhound was at. There were two guards at the door, both liminals, one was a elf, the other was cyclops both males. 

  
“Also, I will require pudding!” Seth ordered. 

“What kind?” the nurse asked nervously. 

“Just bring me a cart, it’s for...interviewing purposes,” Seth said in a slightly convincing tone. “Nothing loosens the tongue like pudding.”

The nurse nodded dubiously, then set off to get a pudding cart. Seth meanwhile eyed the guards. Knocking them out was definitely out of the question. However, he had a plan.

He stood up straight and marched towards them with confidence in his eyes. He looked straight ahead like he was important. He approached the door when the cyclops stepped in front of him. 

“Sir, this is restricted area…” 

“Dawson told me to tell you that you guys can take the night off,” Seth said quickly. “I got it from here.”

The elf cocked his head, here was a man in a hospital gown telling them that they could take the night off. 

“And where is your uniform?” asked the cyclops.

“It’s getting disinfected!” Seth replied quickly. “I accidentally walked into a surgery and they nicked an artery, blood was everywhere.”

“And why do you have an IV?” asked the elf.

“Because, I went into shock when I got coated in blood and they discovered that I was lacking essential fluids and nutrients, so they are forcing me to have this IV in my arm,” Seth replied.

The two guards looked at each other with disbelief. “Yeah...we might need to call this in.”

If they called it in, he would be in trouble, Seth thought quickly and came up with an idea. 

“Congratulations!” he exclaimed. “You passed the test!” 

The elf raised an eyebrow while the cyclops scratched his head. 

“Corey from HR is doing a survey to see how dedicated to your duties you are, and you passed!”

“Hang on, you know Corey from HR?” asked the Elf with excitement. 

“Why yes I do, he set this up!” Seth replied with a big smile. 

“Oh man, that guys great!” the cyclops chuckled. “So he made you get dressed up like that all for this?”

“Yep!” 

“Classic Corey!” 

The three roared with laughter.

“Say, can I get in there?” asked Seth. “Corey thought it would be funny to put my uniform in there with the hound.”

“Go right in,” the elf chuckled. 

Seth was about to enter, when he halted. “Tell you what, I’ll keep an eye on her inside the room if that’s ok?”

“Sure!” the elf replied. 

“Also, I have a pudding cart coming, so help yourselves,” Seth said. 

“Cool!”

He entered the room with a big grin on his face. He was so glad he took that improv acting class He shut the door behind him and looked at the bed. 

There was the hellhound, Thassan. She was tall, furry, and muscular, her body was toned well and she had a nice six pack that looked sexy on her and it looked like she could rip someone apart with her bare hands. Her hands were strapped to the sides of the bed, probably to prevent her from escaping. She had her eyes closed, like she was napping. Her hair was short and shaggy, but it looked like it got groomed in the hospital. Her right hand was in a cast. 

Seth pulled up a chair and sat down close to her bed. The hellhound opened her eyes and glanced over at Seth. 

He flashed her a smile, “Morning! Or afternoon, I didn’t get the chance to look outside, so I’m unaware of what time it is.”

The hellhound looked at him lazily. 

“Uh...my names Seth by the way, Seth Vinyard,” Seth said. “And your name’s Thassan right?”

The hellhound continued to stare at him, not saying anything. 

“I mean that’s what Dawson said, if you go by something else just let me know. Personally I like the name Thassan, it sounds cool, like a mighty warrior. Honestly you look like you could be one.”

He motioned to her muscular arms. 

“I mean, shit, I remember when I was built like that, I gotta get back into shape, I mean constructions good at keeping the arms in check, but I gotta work on the belly. How’s the arm by the way? Looks like it healed”

Seth chuckled nervously, then remembered what he came here to do. 

“By the way, I wanted to say...thank you.”

That seemed to cause Thassan’s ears to perk up. 

“I heard from Irina, that’s the dark elf, nice girl, though between you and me, she can be pretty….flirtatious. I mean shit, I can’t stop staring...oh wait I’m getting off topic again. Well, she said to me that you picked me up and were willing to carry me to help, and you kept pressure on my wounds, and I wanted to say thank you.”

Thassan’s face seemed to soften, but she was still eyeing him suspiciously. 

“I figured you should hear it from me, and also I thought we could talk.”

Just then the nurse wheeled in the pudding cart. Seth thanked her and now they were alone again, with a cart full of pudding. 

“You like pudding?”

Thassan didn’t nod or say anything, she continued eyeing Seth. 

“I figured we could eat some pudding, they got some good flavors, like chocolate, vanilla, tapioca….uhhhhh...ooo! They have banana cream!” 

He grabbed a banana cream and brought it over to Thassan, grin on his face. 

“I tell you, this is one of my favorites.”

His eyes fell to the restraints. 

“Shit, you can’t eat pudding like that.”

Seth bend over and started undoing one of the leather straps, Thassan’s eyes went wide. 

“Damn, they make this things well, I remember back when I was in the joint, they had to tie this guy down because he was a cannibal…..”

He tugged on it and it came loose, he proceeded to release it.

“....he did not play nice with anyone, but let me tell you, some dumbass inmate thought it would be a good idea to tease him…”

He moved over to the second one. Thassan observed her newly freed limb.

“...so the dumbass decides that he’s going to wave his fingers in front of the dude, like he’s teasing a fish with a worm. The cannibal kept snapping at the fingers, and it was funny, until one day, he was too slow.”

He freed the second one. He then looked at her, a smile on his face.

“And you can guess what happened.”

****

“How could you lose him?” cried Irina.

“I didn’t lose him!” shouted Dawson. “You distracted me with your pestering!”

“You nearly crushed him!” 

“That’s gaslighting!”

They had been searching for Seth for the past 15 minutes. They finally noticed Seth was gone when Irina asked a question, and Seth didn’t reply. They were in a panic. 

They flagged down a nurse. 

“Have you seen a patient in a gown with an IV?” asked Dawson. “Burly man, tall….”

“Rugged looks, very handsome,” Irina interjected. 

“Yes...he went to interrogate the hellhound,” the nurse said. 

“He what?!?!?” Irina and Dawson said in unison. 

They sprinted down the hallway and saw the two guards chatting outside the door. They straightened up when Dawson approached. 

“Sir!” they shouted. 

“Move!” Dawson barked. 

He bursted in, hand on his gun ready to draw. Irina was close behind. They looked in, expecting a horrible sight, instead, they found something they weren’t expecting. 

Seth was eating a cup of pudding with the hellhound. Seth was using a spoon, but Thassan was licking it out of the cup with her long tongue. There were plenty of empty cups on the ground. Seth looked at them and his face sunk. 

“Uh oh,” he gulped. 

“Seth….what are you doing here?!?!” Dawson shouted, his eyes fell to Thassan and his voice shrilled. “And did you free her?!??!?!”  
  


“How else is she going to eat pudding?” asked Seth. “And i was thanking her, and then I decided to talk to her, well, I mostly talked, she doesn’t talk much, but she does like pudding.”

Thassan smirked at him, then when her eyes fell to Dawson her brows furrowed with anger. 

“I don’t think she likes you,” Seth said. 

Dawson however, was taking in what he saw, Thassan was smiling. He hadn’t seen her smile ever. She was sitting there, hanging with Seth, and Seth was just chatting away with her. 

“Uh...I need to step out for a moment,” Dawson said. 

He exited the room with Irina, he scratched his chin, thinking. 

“Dawson?” asked Irina.

“I haven’t seen her smile at all,” Dawson muttered. “She always had a permanent scowl.”

Irina peered into the room, Seth was still chatting with Thassan and eating pudding. 

“They seem to be getting along,” noted Dawson. 

“Seth has that kind of personality,” Irina replied. “It could be why he’s bonding with her.”

“But why?” 

“Because he knows what it's like to be viewed as a monster,” Irina replied. “Being an ex-con, he would tell me how people only saw him as a criminal. He could never leave that behind him. In this sense, Thassan has only been seen as a monster as well, but now someone is talking with her, and isn’t afraid.”

Dawson sighed, he knew what he had to do, though he probably was going to regret it.

He entered the room and eyes were on him. 

“Seth...how would you feel about hosting another liminal?” asked Dawson.

“Sure! Who are they?” asked Seth. 

Dawson faceapalmed, he had forgotten that Seth was clueless. 

“Thassan,” he replied. 

Seth looked at Thassan, and flashed a smile. 

“I’m down!”

Dawson then looked at Thassan. 

“Thassan, would you like Seth to be your new host family?”

Thassan looked at Seth, he flashed her a toothy smile. She thought for a moment, then looked at Dawson. She nodded her head quickly.

“Now I should let you know, Seth is a felon, but he is by far one of the most well behaved, hard working ex-cons I’ve ever seen. Do you still want him to be your host?”

Thassan glanced at Seth, then nodded again. 

“I’ll get the paper work.”

He left the room and Irina was looking at him with her hands crossed, she was not happy. 

“What?” asked Dawson. 

“Are you trying to create a harem for Seth?” she asked. 

“Wha-? No!” 

He stormed off before Irina could ask any more questions. 

Irina looked into the room at Seth bonding with Thassan, another rival for Seth’s love. But she wasn’t worried, she had been working Seth over for a long time, she would be his. All this hellhound did, was provide an opponent, and a motivation to work harder. 

“Let the games begin,” she muttered. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, school and other fic projects have been burdening me. It's a nice long one for you. I'm glad there are people enjoying it, and comments are always welcome. Another chapter will be coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Be patient, the monster girls will start showing up soon.


End file.
